


Stupefied

by InSleepHeSangToMe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Could be canon if you believe hard enough, Death, Deathly Hallows AU, F/M, Fremione - Freeform, Half-Blood Prince AU, Order of the Phoenix AU, POV Fred Weasley, POV Hermione Granger, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 37,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InSleepHeSangToMe/pseuds/InSleepHeSangToMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the wrong brother. She was falling for the wrong brother. For years the two kept their love a secret from everyone around them. Hermione and Fred were eager to start a new life together after the war, but they could never have imagined what awaited their doomed relationship from the start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let It Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you come here to dance? / What’s in your glass? / Do you feel better now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Chapters are named after songs on a playlist that embodies this story.

Chapter 1. – Let It Rain – OkGo

**Hermione’s POV**

Rain was falling outside, dreary and gray. Hermione Granger sat on her bed, stroking her cat Crookshank's back. Crookshank purred quietly and shifted, but Hermione's mind was on other matters, House Elves. Only moments before, Ron, her "best friend" had purposefully overworked the poor Grimmauld place house elf, Kreacher, for his own amusement. Hermione tried to be mature about the situation and talk to Ron quietly, however, within minutes the discussion turned to screaming and Mrs. Black (the portrait) had joined it. Mrs. Weasley sent Ron and Hermione to their rooms to cool off.

Hermione leaned back onto her pillow and exhaled slowly. Cool Off. 

The rain continued and Crookshanks left Hermione's side. She heard the boys downstairs yelling and laughing. Unbelievable, she thought, only one day with Ron and she'd already lost her temper. This time it was his fault, though. She closed her eyes and focused.

She was still deep in thought when a mighty crack filled the room and Fred Weasley was standing on Ginny's bed, grinning. Hermione screamed and fell off of her own bed, clutching at thin air.

"Oh, 'hullo Hermione! I was aiming for Ron's room, but I think I missed." Fred clambered off of Ginny's bed and headed towards the door before pausing and turning back around. "Actually, this'll do."

"Fred, what happened to knocking?" Hermione asked, still slightly shocked.

"Oh.. Well.. I was expecting to see Ron.. and Pig.. Sorry Mione." Fred looked genuinely sorry and grinned a sheepish Weasley grin. "Bill's trying to find me.. George too.. and Ginny.." Fred trailed off and magically locked the door.

"What on earth have you done?" Hermione was impressed, amused and slightly annoyed at the same time.

"Oh. New product.. gave it to Bill, who got mad at George.. who tricked Ginny into having one.. who didn't take to it too kindly.. Don't look at me like that Granger.. Mistake, I swear." Fred walked over and sat with Hermione, whose eyebrows were way up in her hairline. "I think I'll be safe here. Until Mum finds out…"

Fred continued with his rambling until Hermione interrupted him.

"Fred, do you happen to have your fifth year Herbology book? I had some troubles ordering my book and it won't be in until after the term begins. I know you might have thrown it out or given it to Ron or something."

"No, no, Ron got George's book. I actually have mine here. I'll just summon it." within moments, the Herbology book came flying in through the door. Hermione and Fred both reached for the book, Fred's warm hand closing around Hermione's. The air turned warm and a blush crept up Hermione's neck. 

They snapped out of whatever silence had fallen and Fred removed his hand. "Here you are. Aside from a few markings, it's good as new." Hermione gratefully accepted the fat book and stuffed it underneath her bed. 

"Um, I should be going Fred. I think I've cooled off from my fight with Ron. I should help with supper." Hermione left the room as quickly as possible. Whatever had happened in her room, she would forget about. It was nothing more that soft, warm hands. Ron was the same, wasn't he? 

She wouldn't let Fred Weasley confuse her.

**Fred's POV**

It was Hermione. Hermione. His little brother's best friend. The smart bushy haired, buck teeth, no wait, her teeth were back to normal. Oh bugger. She was cute, but no Katie Bell. And what about what had happened when he summoned the book,;that moment where all he could feel was her knuckles against his palm. 

No. Nothing happened, it was a trick of the light. But what about when she left? He had watched her go; her hair slightly tinted a golden colour by the rays of sunlight streaming through the window. No.

By dinnertime, none of Fred's siblings had found him as he'd stayed hidden in the girl's room. He read some of the books in the heavy bookcases and investigated some of the pictures that boarded the walls. Many were asleep, or moving into other's frames. An old hag was coughing miserably into her handkerchief.

Fred made his way downstairs to find Ginny, George and Bill seated around a weary looking Ron who was talking to Hermione quickly out of the corner of his mouth. The only spot that wasn't beside Ginny, was across from Hermione, in between Tonks and Sirius. He sat down and looked up at Hermione, who was looking right back. Fred smiled and turned his gaze to Tonks, who was talking to Lupin in urgent tones.

Supper was a little bit tense. Sirius was obviously upset with Molly, and Lupin was slightly sharp with Tonks. Ginny and George were mad at Bill for some reason, and Hermione looked fit for tears. Fred's knee bumped hers and her head shot up from her empty plate. A few seconds later, her foot brushed Fred's foot, making him look up. He excused himself early to start the washing up. He was cleaning a pan when another pair of hands picked up a washcloth and started on the plates.

He and Hermione worked together in silence, until she leaned over him to lather soap onto her cloth. "You know, you could do this magically Fred." She said.

"Oh I'm aware, that just wouldn't be fair to you 'Mione." He smiled. Fred finished a cup and left it on the drying rack. He leaned back and waited until Hermione finished.

"Thanks for waiting. That was kind of nice."

"I know. I'm not totally heartless." They smiled at each other, and all the tension melted away from earlier. 

"Hermione, come here, there's something you should see." 

Fred led Hermione up to one of the many rooms on the top floor. Hermione followed him into the room and gasped. There were about 40 bookshelves, wall to wall, crammed with dusty books. " I found this a few days ago… and I thought about you."

Hermione just stood with her mouth wide open. "Wow Fred, there's everything, everything. Restricted, children’s, wow" She walked up and down the aisles, astounded. She eventually picked up 4 books and started out the door. "I don’t know what to say. Thank you.” She smiled and patted Fred's cheek, which tingled at her touch. No.

**Hermione's POV**

"I thought about you" wasn't something Hermione wasn't used to hearing. But it was Ron's brother. But it was so sweet. She had 4 books from the Black’s library, but there were so many; so many titles jumped out at her, even some muggle titles that she recognized from her childhood. She ended up taking a book about advanced potions, a book about Wizard history in America, one about Gringotts code breaking and a silly one, which gave step by step directions about how to dance various wizard styles.

Fred followed Hermione back to her room, where she dumped the books on her bed and sat down, ready to read. Fred sat on Ginny's bed and lay back. "Hermione, what was going on downstairs?"

"Oh, Bill got to leave the house to go back to the Burrow… just to grab a broomstick for Ginny, and George was in a huff because he'd wanted to escape the house, and Ginny was mad because Bill brought back the wrong one. Sirius was angry because your Mum was talking about how we're not allowed to tell Harry anything when he gets here next week, and Tonks and Lupin are in love… it's quite obvious.." Hermione sighed.

"How is that obvious? I would never have guessed."

"Well Tonks is always looking into space, eyes glazed, and Lupin? Lupin goes out of his way to avoid her. It's quite romantic really." She smiled secretively, she thought it was lovely.

"Oh, well it never occurred to me" Fred shrugged. "What books did you pick out there?"

"Oh, one about potions, romance, Gringotts and dancing.."

"Dancing? Why?" Fred interrupted.

"Oh, I never learned how… I mean yes I danced at the Yule Ball, but I don't want to just be able to waltz, and to be honest, I rather fancy learning how to dance. Just in case, you know?" Hermione stroked the side of the dancing book, which was trying to tap dance on her comforter.

"It's not that hard. You just put your arms around the other person and move around a bit." Fred made a face and imitated Percy trying to dance. 

"You look like Percy, and I know. It's more complex then that. And it's not as if I'll just start dancing in the middle of the floor… I dunno. I never got to dance with Viktor properly because of your brother." Hermione smiled into space.

"What kind of dance? Show me!" Fred looked like a small child, excited over a Christmas present.

"No, I can't Fred. I need a partner, and it would be so embarrassing."

" I invented embarrassing Hermione. Here, I'll volunteer, however painfully, to be your partner." Hermione laughed as Fred stuck out his hand.

"Fine, I'll show you" She stood up to face him. He was quite tall, and solid. He was not as gangly as Ron. Hermione felt dwarfed. "Okay, well Fred, you put your hands around my waist here-" She placed his hands on her waist, "and, um, I put my arms around your neck like this." She did so. She could only imagine the look on Ginny's face if she had walked in at that moment.

"Oh, well this puts us in a compromising position 'Mione.. What next?"

Hermione just laughed nervously. "Well Fred, we sway back and forth and there should be music, but we haven't gotten any. So I guess that's pretty much it…" Fred smiled mischievously and flicked his wand. Music started playing; sad, long and mournful. They swayed gently; Hermione resting her head on Fred's shoulder. Slowly, they moved closer and closer, until Hermione could almost feel Fred's heartbeat through their shirts.

It seemed like only seconds after the song started that they heard feet outside the door. Fred locked the door magically and continued dancing. The doorknob rattled wildly but Fred and Hermione just stood pressed together, completely oblivious to everything else. 

"MIONE, ARE YOU ASLEEP IN THERE? OPEN THE DOOR" Ginny shrieked, muffled by the door. Fred stepped back and looked at Hermione with wide, wild eyes.

"I should go. George will be looking for me and Ginny will be mad at you." Hermione just nodded and watched Fred disappear with a pop. She climbed into her bed and waited, then the door clicked open and Ginny walked in, two dark figures behind her.

"Night boys" Ginny waved.

"See you in the morning Ginny, Hermione." Fred's voice wafted into the room.

Hermione smiled and closed her eyes. Within seconds she was fast asleep. Visions of men and women in dress robes danced across her dreams.


	2. House on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going on up in flames / And you’re to blame

Chapter 2. – House on Fire – Sia. 

**Hermione's POV**

Night turned to day, as night usually does, and Molly Weasley was bustling about the kitchen in Grimmauld place, frying bacon and juicing fruit. Hermione was awoken by Ginny's footsteps about the room that the girls shared. Hermione jumped up, grabbed some jeans and a fistfull of linen, hoping that it was a shirt, and started getting ready for the day.

She moved clumsily to the kid's bathroom on the second floor and knocked on the defeated looking door. "Anyone in there?" She called through the wood.

"Me. I'm in here, HERMIONE" A sing-song voice came back at her, it sounded drowned in the shower and was gargling a bit. It was Fred, she concluded, and she kind of didn't want to run into him today. However, at the same time, she wanted to see him badly.

"Okay, Fred. I'll be in my room. I'll shower after breakfast. Don't worry." Hermione bolted back to her room and changed. Ginny had disappeared to the kitchen. When Hermione finished tying her unruly hair back into a bun, she raced downstairs to get a seat away from Ron and Fred. She was relieved to find that the table was almost empty. She took a very safe seat between Sirius and Bill.

Sirius was practically buzzing because Harry was coming in less than 5 days. Tonks made some sharp jokes about how Sirius was in love with Harry, which fell on cold ears. Mrs. Weasley grumbled about appropriate humour, and Lupin looked horrified.

A short while after Hermione had arrived, both Fred and George came tumbling down the stairs, laughing. Fred's hair was still damp and he winked at Hermione as he caught her eye, making her blush uncontrollably. 

Why had one slow dance and a soft hand turned her into a blushing idiot at the mere sight of that redhead twin?

**Fred's POV**

Fred had been planning to let the girl into the bathroom, since he had finished his shower and was brushing his teeth at the time of her arrival. However, Hermione left and Fred didn't see her until breakfast, when he winked at her and was given a cold stare in return. 

The weird thing was that Fred had really enjoyed the time he spent with Hermione. Did that mean he liked her as more than one of Ron’s limbs? And if he did, why hadn't he noticed before now? There was no conceivable reason for her to be interested in him. Fred remembered the many times that Hermione had made him look like a fool, or condemned him for the stupid stunts he pulled. 

Why. Why why why why. Fred tried to concentrate on food and work with George, he had to make more products for the business, however he couldn’t focus. He hadn’t been interested in anyone in months, since Katie had broken up with him and left him with half a heart.

By lunchtime, the house had been investigated by Mrs. Weasley three or four times and she had made a carefully organized schedule for the decontamination and cleaning of every room and closet. Kreacher made sounds of protest, along with all of the Weasley children and Hermione. Mrs. Weasley made hundreds of sandwiches for the Order and all of the teenagers running around.

Later in the morning, Fred found Hermione in the drawing room alone, and assisted her in extricating a huge and unidentifiable ball of fluff from inside one of the straight-backed chairs.

"Ew" complained Fred, making faces behind Hermione's bushy hair.

"I know Fred. It's disgusting. I've been trying to take this out for an hour at least." Hermione said in exasperated tones. Fred sighed and decided to change the subject.

"Come eat lunch with me?" Fred held out his hand to help Hermione up from her seated position. She took it and nodded.

They were still holding hands as they walked towards the kitchen and living room. Fred noticed how well their hands fit; interlocking and warm.

"Fred. We should stop holding hands.”

"Oh. Right"

**Hermione's POV**

Fred was eating at a ferocious speed and Hermione didn’t know whether to laugh or blush quietly in the silence. They didn't speak for quite a while, having really nothing to say, until finally Fred plucked up the courage to lay out the truth.

"Hermione, I feel … I feel as though a need another sandwich." His face reddened and he reached over her leg to grab one.

"Fred, I feel strange." Hermione looked straight ahead. "Can I tell you something?" He nodded, worried abut what might be wrong with her. "I think I'm developing feelings for my best friend's brother-"

"- Harry has a brother?-"

"- Shut up Fred.., anyways, I think that I could like something that I know I didn't even know I could be attracted to yesterday morning. I don't know why or when this happened, all I know is that I don't want any regrets." Hermione finished, her heart pounding so hard, she feared it would pop right out of her chest.

"Oh, I see. Well I've got the same dilemma, there is this wonderful girl who just showed up out of nowhere, and it's taken all my willpower not to stare at her every time we're together. I just don't want to be rejected again."

"She won't reject you." Hermione smiled and looked down, avoiding Fred's eyes.

"OH! So you reckon I should ask Parvati out?" Fred teased, with a straight face.

Hermione was visibly taken aback, but shrugged and nodded "Oh, I guess, if that's what you really want.”

"How should I ask her?" Fred asked earnestly.

"Just ask her." Hermione searched his eyes.

"Is this too forward? What if I say: I think I really like you. Can I kiss you?” 

“Yea.” Hermione paused as though he had asked her. “That’s it.” 

Then it happened. It happened as though in slow-motion. Fred reached up and stroked her cheek, and in the same movement, leaned forward to kiss her lips gently.

Oh, Hermione thought as Fred deepened the kiss, this could be a great holiday.


	3. Turn To Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s go to bed with clearer heads / And hearts too big to fit our beds/ And maybe we won’t feel so alone / Before we turn to stone

**Chapter 3 – Turn to Stone – Ingrid Michaelson**

**Hermione’s POV**

Crack.

"Hey Love"

"AHHHHHHH"

"Oh, Fred, it's you." Hermione picked herself up from the floor where she and her book had fallen and sat on her bed, resuming her cross- legged position. Fred, who had apparated and scared the life out of her, sat on her left side and leaned his red head on her shoulder.

"HERMIONE! OH HERMIONE –“ He warbled in an incredibly off- tone loud voice. Hermione just rolled her eyes at the boy and shrugged him gently off her shoulder.

"Keep it down Fred, we can't let anyone know you’re in here. It's too serious a time right now. Plus, Harry arrives today." She looked up from her reading and into his eyes.

"What's your point? Harry will be thrilled to know that we're getting married this spring!" Fred said in a mock innocent voice and kissed her gently.

"We're not getting married Fred. And, well, when Harry arrives, I'm supposed to be with him and Ron, not you. I'm their best friend, sorry." Hermione kissed him back and ruffled the red hair.

"I" kiss "hate" kiss "you!" Fred laughed.

"You're pushing it buddy." Hermione stood up and crossed the room. "Listen, it's the whole welcome dinner tonight Fred, so we've got" she checked her watch with a flourish "3 hours and counting to make this memorable."

"Memorable? You don't mean…" Fred grinned.

"Heavens No Fred, I mean, to be together. Since it probably won't happen again for a long time."

"Oh, Hermione, why do you say that?"

"Fred, everything is changing, don't you realize that? We might never see each other again!" Hermione exclaimed. Her sudden outburst was followed by a stony silence.

"Hermione. We will, and if we've only got 3 hours, it will be the best 3 hours of your life. But one question… what about school? Why can't we be a couple there? It would be a brilliantly good year."

"Fred, you know we can't. I.. I.. don't think it would be a good idea for people to know about us. No one can know. Please." Hermione reached out and grabbed his hand with both of hers, a pleading look in her eye. "Please. Promise me."

"Of course I promise… if you meet me... at school. We could be all secret and make secret dates. Do secret things…" Fred raised his eyebrows.

"Alright. As long as we've got time to keep up with our work. Okay, Fred?"

"YES. You're great Hermione, I worship the ground you walk on, I'm going to kiss you right now!" He did. He held her head firmly and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Alright, Fred, I need air, what are we going to do with our 2 hours and 49 minutes?"

Fred smiled, "I've got some ideas 'Mione."

"No."

**Fred's POV**

The best 2 hours and 49 minutes of his whole life.

Of course Ron, being the prat that he was, had to ruin it, with 2 minutes until the arrival of Harry, he knocked on Hermione's door and called through the crack "HERMIONE! Harry's going to be here any moment, come on! I need help keeping Hedwig off my head – GERROF HEDWIG!- Please come out." He sounded desperate.

Fred’s head was nestled in her neck as he planted soft kisses along her collarbone. "Not right now Ron, I'm a little preoccupied." She stroked Fred's bare shoulder lovingly, and he could hear her heart rate quicken. "I'll be out in a sec, okay?"

"Fine" grumbled an unsatisfied Ron from outside.

"Fred, could you leave? So I can leave… so Ron doesn't get suspicious? Please?" Hermione whispered and pulled him up so that she could kiss him.

"FINE, only because you did that." Fred grinned and kissed her one last time before disaparating and leaving Hermione to face Ron alone.

**Hermione's POV**

"Hermione? Is someone in there with you? It sounded like Bill. Why is he in your room with you?" Ron sounded distantly puzzled.

"No one is. I was coughing, it's drafty up here, you know? Be right out, I need to change into a sweater." Hermione stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was bushy, her eyes sparkling, her shirt askew, and one sock on, one sock off. It was quite a sight. She was quite a sight. But she was happy: incredibly, incurably ecstatic.  
She grabbed a sweater and shoved it on.

Ron was waiting for her just outside, Hedwig nipping at his fingers. As soon as the owl saw Hermione, she made a beeline for Hermione's fingers, which Hermione hid in her jean pockets. "Hedwig, we can't tell Harry about what's going on!" Hermione cried swatting at the bird. "You know we would!"

They walked back to Ron's room and sat on the floor, awaiting the arrival of their friend.


	4. Like Real People Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips / We could just kiss like real people do

**Chapter 4 – Like Real People Do – Hozier**

**Hermione's POV**  
Term one had begun at Hogwarts.

Things had gone reasonably normally for the first few days, not mentioning the new arrival of Professor Umbridge, and the strange behaviour towards Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Hermione hadn't seen Fred properly since the day Harry arrived; they had smiled in the hallways of Hogwarts, but so far, had had no alone time. The first real time they'd had together was in the library, late, one week after the welcoming feast. Hermione was seated at a back table, poring over a thick book, drinking in every word, when she heard her name being called very softly.

The calling got closer and closer.

"Hermione"

"Hermione!

"HERMIONE?!"

Hermione grinned. "Over here, redhead." She called softly.

She heard footsteps and felt Fred lean over her to kiss her cheek before sitting beside her. "How did you know I would be here" she asked.

"Oh, I had this hunch that my favourite bookworm would be up here studying .. or something." Fred twisted his fingers with Hermione's. "Except I'm hoping that you will refrain from your studying to talk to me?"

"Talk?” A comfortable silence. "Sure.”

He leaned over and brushed her lips with his, still holding her hand, his other hand resting on Hermione's thigh. "You're really amazing, Hermione. You know that?"

"No one really tells me that to be serious.” She shrugged. “I’m usually just lumped in with the rest of the golden trio.” Not to him though, she knew, he saw her differently.

"Yea. I can see where you're coming from. Always being seen as a group with Harry and Ron; not very gentlemanly are they? Now, the definition of a gentleman: smart, suave, caring, polite, handsome and incredibly talented at quidditch – you could go for a man like THAT." Fred pulled Hermione up to stand with him and feigned a bow.

"Wherever would I find one of those?" Hermione curtseyed.

"Oh … that's a tough one-" Fred never got to finish his sentence though, because Hermione had wrapped herself around him with her face hidden in his chest, her body shaking from suppressed giggles.

He stepped back and searched her eyes. The atmosphere became more intense as he moved towards her slowly, as if he was asking permission to kiss her again. She accepted by closing the distance, lips parted. 

She heard something that sounded like footsteps on the other side of the bookcase sheltering them from the study desks. She quickly remembered how easily someone could see them together in this public space. 

If only, she thought, if only they could share this with their friends and family, and the whole of Hogwarts… it just wasn't going to happen. There were too many things that could go wrong.

Fred, it seemed had read her mind. He broke away from the kiss and pleaded "Can't we tell someone Hermione? George and Ginny will find out soon enough and then we won’t get the satisfaction of telling everyone." Hermione smiled and brought his face close to hers.

"Why don’t we see how it goes," Hermione placed her hands on Fred’s shoulders. “We have to wait for the right time.” She stroked his neck softly. 

**Fred's POV**

It felt like Heaven; standing in the library with a very pretty girl holding on to you and kissing you with these crazy soft kisses. All he could do was hold her tightly and remember the moment.

Within the hour, the two had to migrate from the library to the common room. Mme. Pince didn't seem to be too pleased with the spot that Hermione and Fred had decided to meet late into the night. The couple was tossed out of the library.

"Listen Fred, it's almost eleven, I need to be on patrol with Ron at eleven-thirty, and I've got mountains of homework to do." Hermione looked apologetic. "We'll do this again alright? We'll find a better place."

"We're not even at the portrait hole yet Mione! Of course we'll do this again. Unless you're planning on breaking us up, which would really kill me. Please don't break up with me, I like you far too much." Fred stopped Hermione with a worried expression. He took both her hands.

" I'm not breaking up with you Fred. You mean too much to me. You keep me grounded.” Fred kissed her forehead. "Come on, let’s get back."

At the portrait hole, Fred stopped her again. "Goodnight Mione." He kissed her one last time and was tempted to deepen the kiss, however it was late, and anyone could have been around.

"Night Fred" she patted his cheek lovingly.

"I feel like a dog when you do that Mione."

"That was the intention.”

With that, they entered the common room and departed to their respective parties. Fred entered his room and sighed loudly, waking a slumbering George who muttered something, turned around, and fell back asleep.


	5. Jackpot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t wanna fold / Don’t wanna bluff / I kinda like this game

**Chapter 5 – Jackpot – Jocelyn Alice**

**Hermione's POV**

"Hermione"

"What"

"What is that"

"…"

"Hermione"

"WHAT"

"Seriously, what are you using?"

"Honestly Ron, this is Asphodel, if you would look at the board, you would know too!" Hermione sat at her potions table with Ron beside her. Every few minutes, he would ask some stupid question, to which she would reply, somewhat begrudgingly. Double potions on a Monday afternoon with the Slytherins was not the most ideal way to begin a week, Hermione concluded in her mind.

"Blimey Ron, why is yours pink?" Hermione heard Harry ask excitedly.

"BLOODY HELL!"

Being best friends with Ron and Harry was one of the more taxing things that Hermione had to go through on a daily basis; she loved them to death, but some things made it impossible to deal with them.

"Malfoy, this is very impressive; you've finished before Ms. Granger." Hermione's neck snapped around causing an immediate pain in her shoulders. What had she just heard? Someone had finished a potion before she had, and it was Malfoy.

"Ah, yes, it appears I did Professor." Came Malfoy's smug voice. "Seems someone hasn't spent enough time in the library lately, or maybe, she was just wasting her time," he added the last part under his breath. Only Hermione heard it.

Shit.

He must have seen Hermione and Fred at the library. Hermione sat, looking in horror at the light yellow gas drifting above Malfoy's cauldron, but not because he finished the potion before her. 

Hermione quickly finished her own potion and focused on the opposite wall for 20 minutes, thinking up a story to tell Malfoy when he embarrassed her publicly, which she assumed would be later in the day.

Only it never came. By the end of class, Malfoy hadn't made any sign of being remotely interested in embarrassing Hermione at all.

After class, Hermione tried to be the first one out and up the stairs. However, he was too quick and caught her on the 7th stair. "Granger, oi! Mudblood, turn around!" She did, and saw that Malfoy was alone on the 5th stair.

"Yes?"

"Listen, I need your help. And you can't say no, unless you want your library romance out in the open." Hermione searched his face, instead of the malice he was forcing into his eyes, she could see that there was some sign of sincerity. 

Hermione continued to climb the stairs and motioned that he should follow. “What did you see, Malfoy?” She asked in a whisper. 

"Last night, I was studying for Defense Against the Dark Arts and that's when I saw you and the Weasley. Initially I really didn't care, whatever you want to do is your choice. However, I need help in DADA. And you're the only person, apart from lighting face over there, who is managing to pass the class. Please don’t tell anyone this, but I agree that Umbridge is a horrible educator. I need your help, Hermione."

"Oh my god Malfoy. You're so full of it. I'm a Mudblood, remember?” Hermione spat.

"Listen, Mudblood," His face was inches from her, and turning a violent shade of red, either from anger or exertion on the stairs. "I need to pass this class, and I need your help. Only once, okay? I need to get a good mark on the paper due Thursday. Meet me in the library tonight, 9 'o' clock sharp, or your romance will be made public."

"Malfoy you are a-" but Malfoy never got to hear what he was, because Ron had joined them, and was ready to fight.

“Oi Malfoy, what are you saying to Hermione?” He puffed his chest out.

"That's not necessary Ron, just leave it. Just leave it." With that, Hermione turned on her heel and stepped on to another set of stairs, Ron in tow.

_\- 9 'o' clock -_

**Where are you going?**

To the library

**Why?**

Fred, Malfoy saw us last night. He says I need to tutor him or he’ll tell people about us.

**Oi, the bloody git. Can I come?**

No…

**Oh, okay. Well I'll see you when you return?**

That could be a while. I'm on duty.

**I'll wait.**

See you later.

**Bye Mione!**

Hermione carried the sheet of parchment with her, it had been passed between Fred and herself in the common room. Even though she'd said that he couldn't come with her, she felt as though she deserved a reminder of who was waiting for her in the common room upon her arrival after tutoring Malfoy.

With that, she thought, she deserved at least a new pewter cauldron. 

"Granger, knew you'd show up didn't I" Malfoy was slumped in the corner of 2 bookshelves near the restricted section. Hermione counted to ten and sat down opposite the blonde boy.

"Listen Dra- Malfoy, what do you need help with? Just tell me, I want to be done with this as quickly as possible and so do you." She said matter-of-factly. Draco smirked and looked at her through his long hair. 

"Granger, let's face it. This is old: me insulting you, you getting uptight and rude. No one cares anymore, can we just be civil for this? I actually need to pass this year. I need you to help me." Draco stuck out his hand. "Please. Truce for now? One hour every week, that's all I ask for."

"Oh... Alright." Hermione grasped his hand and shook it brusquely.

At the end of their study session, they said their farewells and Draco smiled genuinely at Hermione before they went their own ways and began patrolling in their respective hallways.

By 12 'o' clock, Hermione was climbing through the portrait hole. There was only one lone figure on the couches near the fireplace. This figure had flaming red hair and was slouching, obviously asleep and completely oblivious to the arrival of Hermione.

"Fred, Fred, Fred. I believe I could give you a detention; you are out very late. You should be sleeping. Or with your clandestine girlfriend somewhere cozy." Hermione stroked his hair and sat on the couch arm.

"Hermione!" Fred's eyes flew open. "You gave me a start there, are you being serious? That didn't sound like you at all, somewhere cozy?" Fred groggily grabbed Hermione by the waist and pulled her down to sit with him.

"You're a terrible influence Fred. Now, off to bed."

Fred pouted and patted her on the head. "You're cruel. Cruel and Heartless." Hermione leaned against the boy and grabbed his hand absentmindedly. The two just stared into the dying fire for a little while, enjoying each other's warmth.

**Fred's POV**

Fred woke up buzzing. The night with Hermione had been one of the best nights of his life, it hadn't been eventful at all, they just sat and talked for 3 hours, in front of the fire. When 3 in the morning rolled around, Hermione almost choked on her own tongue when she saw the time and she kissed him gently before running up to her room. Fred, in a state of pure happiness, walked into his bedpost and fell onto the bed, exhausted.

The following morning, when Fred caught Hermione's eye at breakfast, she blushed and continued telling off Ron. Fred just stared happily into space until George flicked his cheek with a spoon.

"Bug off George" Fred said hazily.

"Fred, you've got a condition, I can tell. I think, and don't quote me, you're in love?” George finished, and slumped into Fred's lap, as if he had fainted.

"George. Please, like I wouldn't tell you" Fred turned a nasty shade of red. "Pfft."

"Oh, Fred."

"PFFT. PFFT. PFFT." He spit into his food accidentally.

"You got it worse than I feared mate," George sat up and placed a hand on Fred's shoulder. "You sad, sad pathetic boy. Listen, I've got to go have a meeting with McGonagall about a little problem with some first years. I'll see you later." With that, George ruffled his twin's fluffy hair and took off, Leaving Fred to stare into space once more.


	6. Black and Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You said you never would let me fall / But I’m falling

Chapter 6 – Black and Blue - Ingrid Michaelson

**Hermione's POV**

The Christmas holidays were quickly approaching: classes were winding down and snow was falling softly on the ground. Hermione was in the owlery looking for one of the school owls when she heard feet stamping behind her.

Draco stood, shaking snow off of his platinum blonde hair and shiny black boots. Hermione forced a smile and continued to tie her letter (addressed to Fred) to the owl that she'd found. The owlery was silent save for the birds hooting and Hermione's fumbling hands.

"Need some help Granger? You've been helping me since September. It's only fair." Draco crossed the room quickly and stood behind her.

"Oh no, I'm fine." The owl bit her index finger, which promptly started bleeding. Draco reached over instantly and squeezed her finger. It turned red and the bleeding continued, but the pressure felt better. He took his scarf off and wrapped the end tightly around the cut despite Hermione’s sounds of protest. He looked up as though he was about to talk but seemed caught off guard when their eyes met. 

“Could you keep pressing on your finger? I’ll sort this.” Draco let her squeeze her finger and he took the bird and the letter from her. He finished the task without a word. 

"Oh, thank you."

"Like I said before, it's only fair." He turned and started searching the rows of owls. He himself had a package wrapped in brown paper that looked somewhat heavy. 

"I must be off… I'll see you after the holidays?" Hermione turned to walk out of the owelry. She unwrapped her finger and laid the scarf on a ledge. “I’ll just leave this here. Thank you, again.” She turned again to leave but a hand caught her wrist and she whipped around.

"Yea, see you then." Draco smiled and leaned towards her. He went to kiss her cheek, shocking Hermione and making her pull away slightly which meant that the kiss was planted on her lips. Neither of them did anything for a moment, standing awkwardly in the owlery. Then, Hermione, being the responsible girl she is, pulled back. They stared at each other in shock. 

"Oh my god." Draco’s face paled. "I'm so sorry." He leaned over her and picked up his bloody scarf. "See you later then."

Hermione emerged from the owlery quickly and touched her burning blushed face. She had to get back to the Gryffindor common room before anyone saw her. She sprinted towards the castle but stopped dead when she noticed a tall redheaded boy running to the quidditch pitch, from the same direction as her. She looked down and confirmed her fears – there were footprints in the snow… he'd been in the owlery.

**Fred's POV**

_I love her._

_I love her._

_I love her._

_What if I told her that I loved her?_

Fred giggled and sat up in his bed before flopping back down and sighing dramatically. Lee Jordon ignored this behaviour, and kept reading his book on Muggle Studies. Fred had been doing that all day.

Just then, George burst through the door with snow in his red hair and wet feet. He tumbled on to his bed and looked over at Lee.

"Oi, Lee, what are you up to there?"

"Reading … Muggle Studies"

"Ah. I see."

"Where've you been George?"

"Oh, I was down at the Owlery. I had to send something to Mum. We're planning on staying at Hogwarts for Christmas this year. Fred said he wanted to, and what would be the point of leaving without my brother?" George glanced at his brother's bed.

"George" Fred turned around on the bed and smiled at his twin. “I’m so happy to be here.”

"We know."

Fred sat up. "I'm going out for a walk, alright?" Before anyone answered he skipped out of the room and down towards the grounds. After fighting through crowds of students who were enjoying the snow and being hit twice by snowballs, both of which he didn't notice, he made it to his destination. The quidditch pitch. There was one lone student sitting in the stands, head in hands, shoulders shaking. It was Hermione.

"HERMIONE!" Fred bellowed and made his way to her at top speed.

"Y-y-yes?" Hermione sobbed.

"What's wrong?" Fred’s tone changed as put his arm around her narrow shoulders and pulled her close to his chest.

Hermione looked up, confused. "Oh, um, nothing Fred… it's just… you know, I’m emotional.” She grimaced, knowing that there was no way he believed her.

"Oh, ok." He kissed the top of her head. “Well I’m here for you if you need anything.”

“Thank you.” Hermione hiccoughed. 

They sat in silence, taking in the massive grounds and happy students. 

"Fred, I cannot feel my toes or my buttocks for that matter." Hermione eventually offered. They looked at each other and burst out laughing before standing up to leave.

Before they had taken a step, Fred tapped Hermione's shoulder and when she turned around, kissed her quickly. "Hermione, um, I think I love you."

Hermione was shocked and silence. Fred regretted saying that at once. She was caught off guard, but her shocked face melted into a smile within seconds. "Fred… I think I love you too." Fred nearly fell over. Hermione stood on her toes and kissed him.

They walked towards the castle hand in hand.

"Think George and Ginny will ever figure it out?" Fred asked.

"Oh give it some time Fred. I'm sure they will." Hermione smiled. Fred kissed her hand and they parted.


	7. Hold On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hold On/ Cause the world will turn if you’re ready or not

**Chapter 7 – Hold On – KT Tunstall**

**Fred's POV**

"Fred, George. FRED. FRED WAKE UP. GEORGE" Fred opened one eye blearily. George's body shifted in the bed beside his. Ron stood in between the twins, flailing his arms and jumping up and down. Had Fred not been tired and confused, it would have been quite funny.

"WHAT RON?" Fred yelled in mock excitement.

"Fred! It's Dad, he's been attacked… Harry saw him." Fred jumped out of bed. George sat up and looked at Ron.

"What did you just say, Ron?"

"DAD'S BEEN ATTACKED, FRED"

Fred sprinted down the spiral stairs, trailed by Ron and George. The boys were joined by Ginny and Hermione at the bottom of the stairs and the group ran, dishevelled into the hallway and to Dumbledore's office.

The Gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office coughed groggily and asked them for the password. Ron started screaming about his father being attacked, and the Gargoyle, obviously not in the mood, let the group in to the office without another word. Harry was sitting in the seat across from Dumbledore himself, who had his head in his hands.  
Fred looked to Harry for answers. Harry stayed stock still and frighteningly white.

"You Weasleys are going home." Dumbledore sighed. "I know there's still time in our term, but I must let you go. Hermione, Harry, you're going too. Pack up. Come back when you are all ready." And with that vague instruction, the 6 students made their way back to the common room. Fred tried again to catch Harry's attention, but Harry wasn't ready to talk.

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione opened one eye and immediately closed it again.

She was at Grimmauld Place.

After the attack, Mr. Weasley had been placed in intensive care at St Mungos. Fortunately, Harry had somehow seen the attack and everyone was safe and sound at the hideout. Hermione rolled over and buried her head into her flat pillow and felt the winter light fall across her face. She felt like a mess; her mouth was sour, her eyes were crusty and her head was pounding. These things happen, she thought rationally.

She was panicked, about what, she wasn't sure. However she KNEW something was wrong. Fred. Her thoughts went wild. Draco. What was she doing? Draco was a jerk. Fred, he was Fred, her beautiful red headed Fred who no one could know about at all. George. George had seen her in the Owlery, with Draco. 

_What if he told?_

"'Mione. You awake yet? It's nearly noon!" Hermione shrieked, her nerves slightly shaken. She felt Ginny stand over her, blocking the white winter sun.

"I'm getting there, Gin." Hermione tried to sit up. "God, my head is throbbing. Ginny, can you get me water, please." She slumped back down and opened her eyes. 2 pairs of eyes looked down on her. Ginny nodded and left.

"Hullo 'Mione" Fred looked down at her.

"Fred, I'm a mess. Leave." Hermione inched further under her blanket.

"Since when do you care how you look?" Fred sat down on the bed beside her.

"Since… since I first kissed you." Hermione smiled. 

"Don't. Listen, We're staying here until the end of the Christmas Holidays. Dad's in a stable condition… you fainted last night. I was walking you up to your room and Gin was in the bathroom. You just fell. I carried you to your bed." Fred stroked her forehead lovingly.

"Really? But, but, I don't remember that! I don't remember anything!" Hermione panicked. She had supposed that she'd just fallen asleep and was too tired to remember getting ready. That explained her sore head and gross breath.

"Yes, but don't worry. No one knows."

He leaned forward to kiss her, but she put her finger up to his lips instead. "You do NOT want to kiss me right now Fred. Trust me. You'll never want to kiss me again. I'll go take a shower and we'll talk about this later." Hermione sat up again and held Fred's hand tightly.

"- alright Mum! I'm just taking her a water!-" Ginny was heard yelling down the stairs to her mother.'

"Fred, off the bed now." Hermione practically pushed him off of her quilted cover. Ginny walked in as Fred composed himself and smiled. "Thank you Gin! You're a lifesaver" Hermione grinned and took the water from her. She surveyed the younger girl and announced, "I need to be off, to the shower. Tell your Mum I'll be down in a bit. Thank you for the company Fred, and thanks again for the water Gin." Hermione jumped up and raced to the bathroom, picking up something green haphazardly shoved into her drawers.


	8. Just Like Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, soft and only / You, lost and lonely

**Chapter 8 – Just Like Heaven – Katie Melua**

**Fred's POV**

Fred lay down on his wrought iron cot and ran his long fingers through his mop of hair. The mid afternoon sun was casting eerie shadows of the winding ivy on the opposite wall. It had been 4 days since the arrival at Grimmauld Place and Fred had seen Hermione alone just once, on the morning of their arrival.

Things had gotten scary. The way that she made him feel scared him; he shouldn't feel like this. He was only 17. Hermione's constant presence in the house was increasingly difficult to live with because she felt unattainable. He couldn't steal her in the afternoons and kiss her, and he couldn't sit with her and watch the afternoon sun on her bare arms.

Fred found himself drifting in and out of reality and his work with George was becoming sloppy and uncalculated. George was just about ready to kill Fred, but Fred couldn't concentrate when Hermione was so very near.

"Fred?"

It was her. On the other side of his door, her whisper reached him and wrenched his heart out of his chest. He crossed the room and opened the door, cringing as it creaked on its rusting hinges. 

Hermione was standing at the door with her hands in her back pocket, looking sheepishly at Fred.

"Oh…" Fred paused. "Hey."

"Um, Is this a bad time? I know we haven't spoken in the last few days. It's kind of tense, with your dad, and Harry's visions and Ron's stupidity." Hermione looked into his eyes and he noticed her flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes, she had been outside.

"No, it's not, I - " he was cut off as she grabbed his shoulders and kissed him quickly.

"Did you just kiss me really fast?" Fred touched his mouth and shut his door before anyone else could see them.

"Fred, I can't stand this, I'm becoming irritable and rude. I need to tell someone." Hermione sat on the ground against the cot and hid her face in her hands pathetically. "This is absolutely disastrous."

"Hermione." He sat beside her and let her lean into him. "We can't tell anyone. No one knows. We'll be fine!"

"Shut up Fred. Just please don't always be so optimistic. Malfoy already knows, it’s only a matter of time." When she mentioned the ferret, her eyes clouded and she became guarded. "He won't keep it secret for long."

"Why do you say that? I thought you had it under control."

"I do, I tutor him, but I feel like he's understanding the material and tutoring him now is overkill, but he insists on learning more. I'm sure that he won't need me for much longer, then what, what will I have to control him?" Hermione's lips trembled.

"Is that all that's bothering you, really?"

"I'm just overtired, overexcited… Fred it's been a really wild year. Malfoy's pushed me over the edge. He acts normal when we study, but he acts like a little bugger in class. I don't understand, I don't know what I did."

"Did he hurt you Hermione?"

"No Fred, I'm just tutoring him. How could he have hurt me?"

Fred wasn't convinced. Hermione seemed genuinely confused and out of sorts. Fred was almost jealous; jealous of the amount of attention Hermione was giving this problem.

"I just worry about you Hermione."

"I'm not a damsel in distress, Fred. I can handle myself. If Malfoy was really a big problem, you'd know okay? I'm just really worried about how much longer this" she motioned to the two of them, sitting comfortably "can go on without telling anyone. It's not right!"

"Come on! We can't just tell people willy nilly. They won't understand. You're supposed to be with… Ron, everyone thinks that."

"Stop it. Don't say that."

"Hermione, let's be reasonable. You're best friends with him, you fight all the time. It's completely natural for people to think you're seeing that Weasley. Maybe we should just leave it there. Not correct them." Fred rubbed her arms gently and kissed her hair.

"Fred, I'm sorry. I need to go help with dinner. I promised your mother and how long, realistically, can we be hidden away in a bedroom before someone guesses." Hermione started to get up and bent down to kiss Fred's cheek lightly before walking out of the room.

"Oh. Don't worry, I'm fine with this, Hermione." Fred muttered angrily, as his eyes prickled with tears.

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione ran to her room, tears flooding her eyes and blocking her view of the surroundings. She fell face first into her old pillow and tried to breathe calmly. She couldn't believe how sensitive she was when she mentioned Malfoy. It was only one kiss at a bad time, there was nothing there. He really hated her and mocked her all the time.

She didn't want to be with Ron, sure he was funny and eager to please, but she loved Fred. She wanted to be with someone opposite of her, vibrant and funny with a whole wonderful life ahead of him. She sniffed away her final tears and sat up, rubbing at her puffy red eyes.

"-know. I have no clue where she is, I thought I heard her in Fred's room, but that's absolutely preposterous!" Hermione heard Mr. Weasley's voice penetrate the wall. Then a soft knock on the door. "Hermione dear! Are you in?"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?" Hermione got up and smoothed her hair down.

George opened her door with Mr. Weasley behind him. George stepped in and Mr. Weasley left back down the stairs, whistling to himself. "Hermione. I have to talk to you."

"Oh, hey George!" She tried to sound overly casual, but just sounded absolutely redundant. "What's going on?"

"Hermione listen, I need to know. Did I see you in the Owlery on that last day before we came home from school? Did you kiss Malfoy?" George sat on Ginny's bed and looked at Hermione intently.

"Um. George listen…"

"It's okay if it was you, I just want to know. Does Harry know? He'll kill you!" George broke off.

"Yes, it was me. But it wasn't on purpose, I couldn't ever like that little ferret! It just happened." Hermione sat down and felt tears spring to her eyes.

"Oh. Okay." He looked down, examining the floor. "Ron would be really upset. You know how he feels…"

"You know that I don't feel the same way about Ron. I never could." Hermione cut in.

"Does he know?"

"George, honestly. Please let me deal with this on my own time. It'll be over by the start of school again. It will all be smoothed over. Just let me finish what I've started." Hermione choked up, as she realized what she had to do.

"Okay 'Mione." George got up. "By the way, do you know who Fred's new girl is? Word is she's in your year. He really loves her."

"No idea George! How would I know what he gets into? Have a good night!" Hermione's heart pounded and she forced the door shut and sat against it. She curled up in a ball against the door and shuddered as she sobbed into her sweatshirt.

On the last day of the Holiday, Hermione sat outside Fred's door quietly and thought about going in. She had stayed far away from him after their conversation, trying to understand how much she loved him. She wanted to be with him; that was certain. 

Over the Holiday, Hermione had received letters from Malfoy. She had written back out of shock.

**Hermione.**

**This is Draco, I'm so so sorry about what happened before you left. The last day you were at school, but I need to tell you something. I really do think you're great. The kiss was a mistake, yes, but I think if I went back to that moment… it wouldn't have been. Anyways, hope you're having an enjoyable Christmas, wherever you are.**

**Until next term,**

**Draco.**

_Malfoy…_

_Please do be sorry about the kiss. It was a huge mistake and it never should have happened. I feel like you manipulated me and used my trust against me. You know the only reason I helped you was my secret that you compromised that day in the Owelry. I can't help this. I can't make this disappear although I wish I could. I'll need to stop tutoring you. Things have gotten much too complicated._

_Regards,_

_Hermione Granger._

**Hermione,  
Please help me with DADA.**

**I think I want to see you more.**

**Draco.**

_Draco,_

_That doesn't change anything. I can't handle this._

_Sorry._

_Mione._

**Mione,**

**School in 3 days.**

**Please reconsider… You could have everything. Anything, I just… want to see you again. And pass DADA, that's a plus.**

**I'm sorry about everything.**

**Me.**

_Me,_

_Shove it._

_H._

Hermione knocked on Fred's door gently. He opened it in seconds, and they looked at each other for an anxious moment before he moved aside to let her in. "Yes?" it was not unkind.

" I'm sorry Fred, for all of this awkwardness."

"Things will go bad to normal right? Back at school?"

"I’m afraid that's why I'm here." Hermione leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. "I'm so sorry about this Fred."

"What?" Fred had clearly just woken up and Hermione noted the way his shirt was clean and stretched across his shoulders, his hair carelessly pushed back. "I love you."

"I .. I really love you too. But honestly, I don't think this will work out anymore."

"What won't work out? I'm confused. What's going on? What won't work out?"

"You and I, Fred. We just won't work out."

Without registering Fred’s frozen expression, Hermione bowed out of the room and made a beeline to the library that Fred had shown her what felt like years ago. She bolted the door and collapsed in an armchair.


	9. Only Love Can Hurt Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is torture, makes me more sure/ Only love can hurt like this

**Chapter 9 – Only Love Can Hurt Like This – Paloma Faith**

January

February

February 14th.

**Fred's POV**

To Fred, the months passed in a blur, one event bleeding into another. Professor Umbridge became more and more demanding. George noticed Fred's blatant disregard of school and even towards their own business, but Fred couldn't tell him why.

Valentine's Day was just another day to remind Fred about Hermione and about his loss. While everyone was receiving gifts and flowers and chocolate from their loved ones, Fred sat in the Great Hall, ignoring his pile of lore and focusing solely on Hermione. She picked up a lumpy package on her table and looked at the handwriting. It was his, he could tell. She put it into her bag and continued looking through her expensive looking chocolates. Not his.  
Fred clenched his fist under the table and held his breath. The physical pain still couldn’t match up to the torture in his chest. 

George finally gave in later that morning.

"Fred, mate, what's the problem?"

They were seated casually in the common room, so naturally, everyone was milling around, chatting and smiling. No one was quite as radiant as Hermione, though.

"Nothing Georgie, just a long day"

"You've done nothing, dear brother, you've done nothing at all today except sit and brood. Who are you thinking about?" George looked around as though the culprit would just come forward and yell 'It's me, he's thinking about me.'

"Honestly George," Fred regretted his decision to wake up that morning. "I just don't feel in the celebratory mood." Understatement of the year; Fred's heart was shredding into tiny pieces as he watched a pink cheeked Hermione laugh and joke with Harry and Ron.

"Okay."

**Hermione's POV**

Valentine's day was awful for Hermione.

She knew that something would happen, but she wasn't aware that being reduced to tears was just that something. First thing in the morning, an owl was perched on her windowsill, bearing a thick envelope of chocolate and a card. A simple white card with elegant black ink spelling out "Happy Valentine's day" right in the centre. Then, at breakfast, a lumpy charismatic package was dropped on her lap, obviously Fred's, and obviously something she wanted to open, but couldn't. Another package followed: expensive chocolates imported from Paris.

Was it a joke? Was Malfoy really that much of an immense jerk that he would import beautifully crafted chocolates all the way from Paris for some witch that he really never even liked that much? It didn't matter in the end because the chocolate went to Ron and Harry, and the package was still sitting in her bag when she fell onto her bed in tears later that night.

"I miss you"

Fred's card was simple, just those three words in scratchy writing on the front.

But there was the small problem that Hermione had broken up with him only months before, and although he had kept his distance as well as she had, there was undeniable longing in their contact.

Hermione had forgotten about Malfoy's kiss and she was beginning to heal emotionally and mentally. All this progress was lost on the day after Valentine's day.

She was sitting against the stone wall of the castle on an old bench with a worn leather book and her coat wrapped tightly around her shivering frame. When someone sat beside her, she was taken aback to see Draco. 

"Why are you here?"

"Well it's cold outside and no one else will see us." He said this conspiratorially.

"You know, maybe I don't want to hear that you don't want to be seen with me."

"Hermione. What do you want from me?" Malfoy snapped. "I try to tell you how I'm feeling. I try to show you and you push me far away. I try to seclude our conversations and you tell me to speak with you publicly. What the hell do you want?"

"I just don't want you, Malfoy…" The words died on her cracked lips. "You don't want me either"

"I want to know you, Granger."

"No, you want something you don’t have." Hermione rose. "You can't have me because I'm a challenge. I am the best friend of your enemy and I'm the exact opposite of what you want. It's all a game."

Malfoy stood slowly, his hands evidently shaking.

"Fine, Hermione, it's all a game. Well let's play it this way. I know about you and Fred. Either you break it off with him and see me, or you get your relationship shared with everyone in this school, starting with Ron."

"You're too late. It's over." Hermione's tears flowed freely down her cheeks, leaving salty tracks. She watched the droplets splatter on the stone walkway. The snow was melting and all that was left was dirt and gritty vegetation. "You don't understand, and I don't expect you to. I’m not sorry."

"You should be." Draco's eyes hardened and his fists clenched. He thought for a long moment before adding, "Mudblood."

Hermione shook her head of their meeting and pushed past him, her tears still falling. Once inside the castle, she found an alcove and sat against the stained glass window. The cold glass was a blast of sharp pain to her cheek, but she ignored it and peered through blurry tears and yellow glass. The light refracted onto her face and she saw for one blinding second, Draco Malfoy seated on her bench outside, his face buried in his hands.

It was the lowest feeling Hermione had ever experienced. The walls echoed as she walked the short distance to her dorm room. The portrait opened and exposed Gryffindor at its finest, the students sitting quietly writing on parchment and obeying all of the house rules. Ron stood warily with Harry, enforcing quiet. Hermione rubbed his shoulder absentmindedly and mouthed 'thanks' before running up to her room. She sat on her bed and stared ahead completely numbed. Nothing should have made her feel so awful, least of all a school fling. Hermione knew she would outgrow her crush on Fred and that life would return to normal.

Of course she wasn't expecting Fred to leave.


	10. Someday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I still believe that/ We’ll get it right again/ We’ll come back to life again/ We won’t say another goodbye again

Chapter 10 – Someday – John Legend

**Fred's POV**

Fred waited for 3 hours for Hermione to wake up. He sat outside the common room until her bushy little head poked out for breakfast. Then his plan was in action. Fred followed her and Lavender down the long path to the Great Hall, then Lavender saw Parvati and left. Hermione continued her walk, but Fred was faster. He grabbed her arm and pressed her against the wall, his other hand over her mouth. He leaned down to her ear and whispered urgently.

"Don't scream, it's Fred. Listen, I need to tell you something" He let go of her wrist and removed his hand. Her eyes met his and he felt the sudden urge to kiss her like he had all those times in the library. He refrained. Hermione's eyebrow shot up and her face was so close. He had forgotten about her freckles and scars. 

"George and I are planning on leaving Hogwarts and starting that business with the money that Harry won last year. We're planning on leaving soon. Dropping out, if you will." Hermione's face remained stony.

She blinked once and opened her mouth, then shut it, then opened it, then shut it.

She did this 10 times before she made a sound.

"Great. Fantastic. Give up on learning and education and make whoopee cushion toffee, or whatever the hell you've so aptly named it. Good plan." Hermione pushed herself off the wall and tried to leave.

"Why do you want to find the reasons to hate me?"

"I don't Fred. I-" She sniffed. "I- don't want to get into talking here." She tried to leave again, but Fred guided her back so that he could stare into her eyes and search the truth out.

"I love you Hermione. And I will. Always. So will you just listen to me." Fred's heart was pounding and he felt nauseous with longing towards her.

"I've told you already Fred, leave me alone and I'll do the same. I'm not meant to be with you. I'm meant to be with someone else."

"Ron, right? Everyone assumes that because you two are such rubbish towards each other and that you two are so different, you'll end up together because that's fate. But maybe you've got the wrong redhead. Or is it Harry? He’s so brooding and dark and mysterious, and you're so intelligent and shy. I'm sure it's one of them." Fred laughed bitterly, his heart splitting. "Or even Malfoy." Hermione flinched. "It would be a perfect ending, you two married with little brilliant children." Hermione’s lip trembled.

"No." She gasped. "I'm not going to stand here and cry over this."

"So. Stop. Fighting. It." Fred almost yelled. "And give in, talk to me, it doesn't have to be like it was, but can you stop pretending like you don't care about me. I know that you do, somewhere deep in that guarded chest, you have my heart.” He placed his hand over her heart and noticed how fast her heart was beating. 

Hermione sobbed so loudly that Fred thought she was going to push his theoretical heart into his face, leaving him alone again in the hallway with nothing but the notion of true love.

But she didn't.

She collapsed into his arms and looked into his eyes.

"I've always loved you, you idiotic moron."

Suddenly, Hermione was kissing Fred. He could feel tears spring into his eyes and soon, the two were one person, sobbing, kissing and falling to the floor in a pile of laughter and relief.

They came up for air, eventually. Fred had to see George and Hermione had to be with Harry and Ron. However, whenever Hermione caught Fred’s eye, he winked and she smiled. Things would be okay, Fred would remind himself. George was elated that Fred was back to his old jovial self, and plan 'break out of Hogwarts' was postponed.

**Hermione's POV**

If their brief separation had shown her anything, it was that Hermione couldn't get enough of Fred.

They drew each other in like moths to the light. It was exactly like that. One smile and her legs stopped going wherever they were and she had to fight a mental war to continue on her way.

Hermione's run-in with Draco had shown her that maybe she wasn't as lost as she'd thought she was, and that she knew exactly what (or who) she was pining for. The rumours about Fred and a fifth year were back in full force, and Ron thought maybe Hermione had been working on an emotion enhancing potion. 

One thing she learned during this time was that Fred wasn't smart, he was brilliant. He had this electric way of explaining things and a vibrant charismatic personality that didn't just come from being a joke shop visionary. Fred was also a beautiful linguist. He spoke like he was a dictionary. Once or twice; Hermione even had to ask him what a word meant.

This state of embarrassing bliss was disturbing to Harry and Ron, Hermione could tell, but they never asked her anything. Hermione felt free with Fred, and she wasn't planning on making the same mistake as before by wanting to tell people. She wanted to be with Fred one way or another.

Everything was perfect.

**Fred's POV**

"Hogwarts is a mess Fred." George sat nervously on his bed.

"I know George, and I don't care." Fred buried his face in his pillow.

"What the hell, Fred?"

"I'm so in love George." No one else was in the room and he'd repeated this line over and over until George threatened to cut his own ear off.

"WITH WHO FRED?" George cried.

"If I tell you, will you keep it a secret?" Fred's longing was unbearable and he needed to tell George.

"Of course, stupid!"

Fred leaned in mischievously and winked before whispering "Our baby brother's best friend."

"Harry?"

"No you sodder, Hermione Granger." Fred couldn't help but feel as though he was singing her name. "I love her."

George's face went slack, and then a look of horror crossed his face, followed by a smile. "Oh, great, well Fred, I'll be right back alright mate?"

Fred sighed and smiled, not a bit phased by his brother’s reaction.

George poked his head back in quickly. "Operation 'get out of Hogwarts' is back."

"Please, no."

"You need to leave Fred, you need to get out of here. We both do, please."

"We'll see."

Then he was gone.

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione sat miserably on the couch, having to listen to Harry and Ron make stupid noises with their Magical Creatures book. Hermione didn't understand, Umbridge was taking over and the two boys didn't see any threat in this.

A redheaded twin was behind her, she could tell. She just couldn't tell which one. She hoped to God it was Fred and that he came down to announce to the world that Hermione and Fred were in love. But she knew it was George and that that was an impossible hope.

"Hermione, could I have a word?"

"Of course, George!"

Hermione got up and followed him to the furthermost corner of the Gryffindor tower. She had completely forgotten about George's discovery before Christmas, and her guard was down, completely.

"Hermione, you're dating my brother secretly."

"Ron? No, I'm not." Hermione's guard rose like a bat out of hell.

"No, Fred. I know you're the fifth year who's been secretly shagging my brother behind everyone's back. And I'm very confused." George looked furious and worried.

Hermione ignored the fact that technically she wasn't 'shagging' Fred and decided to try to smooth things over. "What's wrong with that George? I feel something for him that I've never felt for anyone in my entire life. I won't hurt your brother." Hermione turned to go, a smile on her face.

"That isn't enough Hermione." George grabbed her elbow. "You've already cheated on him once haven't you? With that prick, Malfoy. You were with Fred then, weren't you? Before Christmas, you kissed Malfoy and I had the absolute honour of watching you cheating on my twin brother. I didn't even know it, and that's the funny thing."

"George, please, that's all over. I broke up with Fred at Christmas-"

"So he knows?"

"About Malfoy? No, he doesn't, and he doesn't need to know because I love him and that's all that matters. I don't love Malfoy, I never did. So will you please let me have my relationship with Fred while I can?" Hermione broke out of George's grasp and looked at him pleadingly.

"Okay, here's what's going to happen, Hermione. The next big issue with Umbridge will be the last time you see Fred. You need to stop seeing him. You need to." Hermione felt heat in her stomach, the kind that could make a person punch another person in the nose. George didn’t know anything. Still, she had to do the right thing. 

"Fine. Just please don't tell him about Malfoy, that was so long ago. I can't have him hate me with whatever time we have until then." Hermione turned to go after George's affirmation.

A cold sensation gripped her stomach immediately replacing her anger. The feeling of January and February was back, the bleak, numb view of life clouded her vision and she could feel the traitorous tears in their ducts, ready to spring. She would make this time last. She would stretch the time so that Fred could be a part of her forever, she had to.

**Fred's POV**

George was going to make Fred break up with Hermione and leave Hogwarts. And the funny thing was, Fred wasn't even surprised that George was so jealous of the relationship that Fred and Hermione shared that he would literally take Fred away from her for the assurance that George wasn't the only twin out of love.

Only a week after Fred told George about Hermione, Umbridge pulled the stunt of a lifetime. She kept the DA for detention.

The blood spilling, scar leaving kind of detention.

George decided that his time with the institution was over.

So they planned their escape.

Fred had to break the news to Hermione separately so that she'd understand his disappearance. Fred led her to the back of the library where Mme. Pince never did her routine checks. Fred sat Hermione down on a cushion and faced her seriously. She looked like she knew, her face drawn tight.

"Hermione, I'm leaving tomorrow."

"I know."

"How?"

"George."

"I wanted you to come along." Fred wrapped his arms around Hermione. "But George said no." Hermione shifted and pressed herself against Fred's chest as close as she could. "I told him you could come along and be the brain of the joke shop. I said you could live with us." She mumbled something. "Pardon?"

"I want to go with you."

"You can't Hermione. Your education is more important than a stupid joke shop. You and Ron being with Harry might be more important than you and I being together. You're sixteen." Fred felt the lump in his throat rise.

"You're brilliant, I am sixteen." Hermione laughed sadly. "I know, I'm just so afraid that I'll just die without you here. Even when we weren't together, at least you were near me." Her fingers traced Fred's jaw line absently and she planted a kiss on his neck. He tried to freeze her in that moment.

"Hermione." Fred tried to say her name seriously. He needed her to stop tracing the stubble on his chin and she needed to stop kissing him and holding him tightly, he would never leave at this pace. "Please. Let me go without the what-ifs of tonight."

"No." Hermione protested. "There should be no what if's. No what could have been. We are together now, and we will be together after this, it will all work out."

Fred inhaled the scent of Hermione's wild hair one last time. "I love you 'Mione" he lifted her face so that he could see her pained face and confused eyes.

"I love you so much more than I could have ever thought, Fred." He kissed her one last time and helped her up.

They separated at the Common Room. Fred watched her climb her stairs and he shook his head in anguish. It would have been so much easier to stay and wait until the end of the year. However, George would have killed him and family had to be the first loyalty.

**Hermione's POV**

Their escape was a tremendous success.

Hermione's heart ached while the boys flew into the exploding fireworks and while they delivered their farewells to the crowed. Her heart ached when Fred announced that they'd be leaving Hogwarts. Her heart ached when he locked his eyes on hers and winked so casually. Her heart ached when everyone around her cheered at the rebellion and when Harry and Ron joined in. But the most her heart had ever ached was when Fred turned around one last time, balanced on his broom, and looked her dead in the eyes. He pressed his index and middle finger on his lips, then reached out in her direction. 

His eyes were so kind and clear. He was apologizing for leaving her alone in this time and he was promising that they would be together again someday. They would reunite when everything was less difficult and there was no one to stop them.


	11. I Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though I try to hide it, it’s clear / My world crumbles when you are not there

Chapter 11 – I Try – Macy Gray

**Hermione's POV**

His birthday was on April 1st.

April Fools day was upon Hermione.

If only the whole ordeal had been some kind of trick planned precisely by Fred and George. However, Hermione knew that the cruel trick was that Fred wasn't coming back to save her. Hermione knew that she'd be waiting for a long time to see her red headed love again.

She contemplated a lot about what it would be like when the two saw each other again. She wasn't sure if they'd broken up for good or if the separation was temporary, a lapse between an awful time and the bright future that Hermione prayed would lie ahead of them.

Hermione received one note from Fred that week. It was tied to the leg of a barn owl that stood sadly at her window, hungry and cold in the April rain. The note was so brief, she could barely sense any kind of emotion or any idea that Fred may have had about coming back to save her. It was so simple;

_H-_

_I miss you so much. Things are good. Come visit in the summer._

_Love, F._

Hermione didn't know what to make of this note. He didn't seem too serious about seeing her soon- he'd invited her casually to visit. Hermione's overly stressed out, organizing brain was pulsing and angry. She was mad at Fred for leaving her alone with Ron and Harry and she was especially mad at herself for letting herself fall in love with the biggest ray of light she'd ever had the pleasure of setting her eyes upon.

She sat downstairs in the Common Room, alone by the fire, on his birthday. Wishing she knew where he was so that she could send him a letter or a card. Wishing she had the guts to take a chance and make him come back to her. Then, Ron sat down beside her.

"What's wrong." Ron asked, the first time he had EVER asked her.

"Nothing, Ron." Hermione gazed into the flames. "Fire's burning out though." The irony of her comment was lost on oblivious ears, and her heart ached even more.

Ron looked confused, and continued. "Well, you've been so sullen since Umbridge's detention, I'm very worried about you." Hermione's jaw dropped, Ron was not the compassionate type.

"It's fine, it's just upsetting. And my hand hurts." She looked down at the faint scar on her hand. "It's healing quickly, but not quick enough" Hermione's comment made her ache physically, everything she said reminded her of that beautiful boy.

"Here, let me help you there." Ron grabbed her hand in his and studied the scar carefully before wringing a washcloth of healing potion she had left on the floor and wrapping it around her hand with such care, she almost laughed at the weirdness of it.

"Thanks Ron." Hermione smiled. She felt a weight in her chest lift with the corners of her mouth, but shifted back down when her face returned to normal.

"I'm sorry."

"For what." The sudden apology made Hermione nervous, as if he had done something that she hadn't noticed before. She guessed that he'd copied her work once more.

"I don't know. You just always seem like you want to be somewhere else, with someone else when you're with Harry and myself. I know we're embarrassing sometimes, but we love having you around." Hermione shook her head.

"It's not you two, so don't worry."

"So I can go back to being so nice?" Ron smiled.

"Fine, whatever you want." Hermione returned his smile again and stood up to leave, brushing her lips on the top of his familiar red head as she went. "Thanks."

With that, Hermione walked away. She decided that she would stop making everyone in her life miserable and that she would make the best of her situation, with Fred or without him.


	12. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We grow apart / I watch you on the red horizon/ Your lion’s heart / Will protect you under stormy skies

Chapter 12 - Scars - James Bay 

**Fred's POV**

Fred woke up every day in a cold sweat. He reached out but she was never there. 

His dreams, once so vibrant, were slowly turning into nightmares. He saw Hermione in his dreams: she leaned over her desk and scribbled on a parchment, her eyes bright. Then, as if she was realizing something, her face fell and she looked down to her work. Instead of writing, there were splotches of blood covering the page. Fred would reach out and try to take the quill away but Hermione kept moving out of reach. She would look at her hand and realize that the blood was coming from her. Once she realized, her entire hand would become covered with her own blood and she would try to clear it away. 

The blood wouldn't stop pouring out of her. She would become pale and fall on her knees, still just slightly out of reach. 

If Fred didn't wake up by that point, he would have to watch her drain of blood and collapse, her face just centimetres away from his outstretched arms. 

In those early mornings, covered with sweat, Fred was sure that he had signed Hermione's death warrant and that she would never want to speak to him again. He knew that she had supported his dream of leaving, he had even convinced her that he was smart, but he couldn't help but feel responsible for her. 

George never responded to his thoughts on the subject, and Fred got the sense that George wasn't Hermione's biggest fan. He would never disclose this. 

Fred wrote to her a few times, and tried to hide his letters as cleverly as possible in case Umbridge was wise to his stationary. 

After they had left, Fred and George went home and packed up their belongings. They hugged their mother and told her that she didn't need to worry just yet. They rented a storefront in Diagon Alley and the flat above the shop with the money Harry had given them the year before. The hours of research and development that had gone into the joke shop was beyond the norm, and they were confident that if anyone could put together a line of products and an entire store in a matter of months, it was them. 

George took over the decorating, inventory and packaging while Fred continued to work through the hundreds of previous ideas and come up with new, safe products that could be tested and sold... legally. 

Fred kept all of Hermione's letters from before his departure in a trick box on his dresser. It was the only artifact that proved that someone was living in his room. There were no pictures, no books and no school things littering the ground like at home and Hogwarts. Fred was trying to start over. 

He never heard back from Hermione. Then he realized that he had never told her where to look for him. 

**Hermione's POV**

Everyday she slept easier. Absence made the heart grow fonder, but ignorance made the brain grow foggier. She pretended that she didn't know where she might find Fred. She pretended that his letters were written by magical quill. She pretended that she didn't have dozens of unsent letters in a box under her bed. They all started with "my dearest" and all ended with "love". 

She threw herself into her school work, and more importantly, she threw herself into the fight against Voldemort. Harry was most important, and she couldn't pretend that she needed to be his support - he wasn't enough on his own. 

She was the one who pushed through DA, who rounded up the team, and who coordinated the reckless attacks against Umbridge.

When the time came, she was the one who left Umbridge for the centaurs, and who choreographed "forgetting" that there were dozens of Weasley's joke candies in their jacket pockets. 

She had been distracted, but she knew as well as anyone else that in order to defeat Voldemort, she had to be an engaged member of Harry's team. More importantly, she had to be the clever one. 

She looked straight on as she climbed onto an invisible thestral and soared over the Thames, all the while wanting to share this experience with no one else but Fred. She bit the Death Eater that held her back while Bellatrix killed Sirius, wanting nothing more than to tell Fred one last time that she loved him. She rushed into the hallway, screaming spells at Bellatrix, trying to make out if Fred was one of the heads that were appearing at the fireplaces. 

He hadn't come to save their friends with the rest of the Order. And why would he have been? He wanted to bring joy, not destruction. 

Hermione collapsed against a cool brick wall after Dumbledore arrived. She disappeared amongst the flood of backup and pressed her cheek to the wall. Her forehead stung, and she realized that it was bleeding into her eye. She also realized that her cheeks were wet. Hot tears had been flowing without her noticing, and as her body was wracked with sobs, she let it all out. 


	13. Shattered & Hollow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am in love/ And I am lost

Chapter 13 - Shattered & Hollow - First Aid Kit 

**Fred's POV**

When he found out that Hermione and her friends were at the Ministry of Magic with several Death Eaters, Fred dragged George to the Burrow where he tried to convince his parents to let them go along with the Order. To his dismay, they put the twins to work at the house: keeping the floo open and guarding the fireplace in case someone outside of the Order tried to enter. 

Fred sat by the fireplace all night, trying to will Hermione to walk through the flames in perfect health. George was anxious about the safety of his family, but kept quiet and standoffish all night. Fred couldn't understand the distance that was wedging itself between them, even with all the time they spent together at the new shop. 

It wasn't until after midnight that the Order started to appear in the fireplace. One by one, they popped into the embers and found their way through the dark sitting room to the couches and armchairs. 

Lupin rushed to Tonks' side when he finally floo'd in, and Bill wordlessly walked out the front door into the night. No one spoke until Shaklebolt appeared with Ron and Neville supported on either side of him. Fred jumped up and helped Neville to an armchair in the corner. His face was relatively unscathed but he seemed delirious. Shacklebolt consulted quickly with Molly before disapparating with Ron. Molly confirmed that Ron had to go to to Hogwarts to receive medical attention immediately. The rest of the group would join him the next day. 

Ginny was next to arrive, standing upright and alone. She looked shaken, but sturdy, her eyes searching the room for something. George held out his arms for her and wrapped her up in an uncharacteristically warm hug. He reached out to Fred after a moment and the siblings fell to the floor in relief. Only their father was yet to arrive from their family, and Ginny assured them that he was ok. 

Luna appeared quietly and took her place on the floor in front of Tonks and Lupin. Tonks rested her hand lovingly on the younger girl's shoulder. 

Finally, Arthur stepped out of the fireplace with Hermione curled up in his arms. She seemed not to realize where she was or who was there. Arthur spoke to the room quietly, assuring them that she was alright but had taken a particularly nasty spell from Dolohov. She would be admitted to the hospital wing the next day, but needed quiet and rest until then. 

Scared to ask, but needing the answer, Molly whispered "What about Harry? What about Sirius?" 

Arthur paused for a moment. Fred looked at all the scared and hurt faces, knowing that they knew the fates of their friends. 

"Harry and Dumbledore have floo'd directly to the school. Harry will be needing some answers, I presume. Sirius.." Arthur started to tear up, and Fred realized that he couldn't remember the last time he'd seen his father cry. "Sirius was murdered tonight." A heavy silence fell over the room. "Bellatrix Lestrange was there." 

Molly wrapped her arms around Ginny and dropped her face into Ginny's hair. Fred could hear her laboured breathing as she tried not to cry. 

"Everyone should go to sleep." Lupin stood and assessed the room. "Let the kids stay here tonight and we'll arrange for a safe trip back to Hogwarts tomorrow." 

Fred and George offered their room to Hermione and Luna. Fred offered to carry Hermione up and Arthur gladly accepted the help. Hermione was still out of it as he cradled her in his arms and climbed the stairs. Her face was pale and dirty. There was a massive cut on her forehead that was still wet with blood. Her eyes looked swollen and inflamed. There was a deep black cut on her upper lip that continued through her lower lip and onto her chin. A bruise spanned from the neck of her T shirt up to her jawbone. She didn't look comfortable. 

Luna was calmly preparing their room when Fred made it to the twins' old room. It was mostly empty now, save for a few books and their old beds. Fred laid Hermione on his bed and went to prepare a healing remedy for her facial wounds. When he got back, Hermione was snoring softly. He dabbed her cuts as gently as possible and tried to clean the rest of her face. He wiped her hands and tucked her in. He bent down and touched his forehead to hers, feeling the prickle of tears behind his eyelids.

"Does she love you too?" He had forgotten that Luna was there. 

"Oh," he faltered "yes. At least, I think she still does." 

"Do you want me not to tell anyone?"

"That would be best, Luna." Fred looked over to Luna, who let the silence settle in for a moment. 

"Did you forget I was here?" 

"Yes, Luna, I did." 

"That's alright. It was worth it." Luna's voice was warm and melodic. It floated across the room and kept Fred's anxiety at bay. 

"Sleep well, Luna." Fred straightened and bowed slightly. 

"You can sleep here if you want to keep an eye on her." Luna offered dreamily. 

"No, that's quite alright. Let me know if you need anything tonight." Fred wanted to curl up beside Hermione and protect her. Perhaps she could protect him from his nightmares too. He just knew that that wouldn't be possible that night. 

Fred and George slept on the sitting room couches with Bill. Once his brothers were breathing deeply, Fred wrapped his blanket around him like a stole and tip toed into the front yard. He sat below the kitchen window and looked to the stars. 

With the Burrow's claustrophobic atmosphere gone, Fred felt his chest relax and let himself finally cry. He knew that Hermione would always rush to Harry and Ron's rescue. He wouldn't be the one who could change that, but he also knew that every time that she left with them there would be some change that she would come back less a limb, or not come back at all. The physical scars, he knew, would probably be nothing compared to the emotional scars. He couldn't change it, and he couldn't ask her to stay home with him, so he had no choice but to be there for her. Because of this, and because of so much more he didn't even know about, he wept into the vastness of that night. 

The sun was starting to rise when he finally went inside and joined his brothers. In what felt like moments later, Molly tiptoed into the kitchen and he could hear her preparing breakfast for the house. He could hear her sniff as she cooked. The realization of what could happen was setting in for all of them. 

Fred was sent up to call everyone down to breakfast. As he climbed the stairs, he saw with better clarity just how damaging the night before had been. Ginny was covered in small red marks, Neville was using the wall to stabilize himself and Luna had small burns down her arm.

Hermione was still sleeping when he entered his old room to escort her to breakfast. 

"Hermione" he whispered and touched her shoulder softly. 

She woke up and looked around wildly for a moment. 

"Fred, oh my God." She sat up quickly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What happened last night? How did I end up here? I don't remember." 

"Dad brought you in, and I carried you up here. You were unconscious." Fred disentangled himself and held her at arms width. "Hermione, what happened?" 

Hermione breathed heavily for a moment before her eyes filled with tears. "It was horrible. Sirius, oh my God, Sirius-" Hermione's face started to crumple and she leaned over the bed to deposit her stomach contents on the ground. She looked back up at Fred and he realized that he'd never seen her so undone. 

He wrapped his arms around her and whispered fiercely, "I want to be there with you. I will always protect you, I promise." He knew that he would need her protection too.

**Hermione's POV**

Later that morning, after Fred had cleaned up her mess and sat with her until she could bear to get up, Hermione prepared to travel to Hogwarts to be treated at the Hospital wing with Ron, Luna, Neville and Ginny. She also needed to see Harry. 

Shacklebolt was back at the Burrow and making small talk with Molly and Arthur, waiting for the kids to pitch up. 

Hermione found Fred in Ron's room, speaking quietly to Neville, who still seemed a bit shaken. 

"It'll be alright, mate." Fred cuffed Neville's shoulder. "You'll feel right soon. Pomfrey will calm your nerves." Hermione's heart skipped as she overheard the affectionate exchange. 

"I'm worried about Harry." Neville sounded like he was suffering a head cold.

"Don't be worried about Harry. If we all worry about him too much, I don't think anything useful will ever get done." She could hear the smile in his voice. 

"Thanks Fred." Neville was starting to get up, so Hermione ducked around the corner, still in earshot. "Do you reckon Dumbledore will let you come back to school to graduate?" 

"Neville, I don't reckon that we want to come back to graduate. I also don't reckon that Dumbledore would disagree with us." 

With that, Neville left the room and walked right by Hermione toward the front door, where they were all to meet Kingsley. 

Hermione walked the opposite way and into Ron's room where Fred sat facing away from the door, head in his hands. 

"That was sweet." She said simply and took Neville's spot on the bed. Fred didn't seem surprised that she had heard that. He just smiled lopsidedly and reached out to take her hand. 

"Can you promise me something?" Fred asked quietly.

"Anything." Hermione tried to smile and instead felt the cut split across her top lip. "Ouch" she raised her other hand to stop any bleeding. 

Fred looked at her wistfully. "Please try your best not to get killed." 

"I will do my best." She squeezed his hand. 

"Do you promise that if you need me, you'll tell me. I want to fight with you. I'd rather not sit at home and wait for you to come home. Hoping you're alive." 

"I don't want you to have to fight, Fred." Hermione shook her head. In a moment that she would regret forever, she opted not to say what she felt _"You promise me that you also won't die."_ Instead she just leaned forward and offered him her forehead to kiss. 

As she left with Shacklebolt and the rest of her friends, she looked forward to seeing Harry and being done with all of this forever. She looked back and saw Fred in the kitchen window, clutching a mug and trying to manage a real smile.


	14. Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you see right through my walls / I hope that you catch me, ‘cause I’m already falling

Chapter 14 - Arms - Christina Perri 

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione went home to her parents after 5th year. She squeezed every last moment out of the month that she spent in her childhood home. She would accompany her mother on trips to the grocery store, to the pharmacy and to the auto shop just to be near her. They were lucky enough to have a few sunny beach weekends together as a family. Hermione didn't know why she was feeling so clingy to her parents, but something nagging was telling her to spend as much time as possible with them now. 

After the fight at the ministry, a state of war had been decreed, and she watched in horror as the muggle continued their lives, unaffected. Hermione would not be 17 until September, but kept her wand with her everywhere she went in case of trouble. If she had to use underage magic, she would. 

On July 15th, Hermione held her parents close and tried to memorize everything about them. Before Harry's birthday and returning to the Burrow, she had planned to stay with Fred and George for a few weeks. She packed her bags and waved to her family once more as they dropped her off in front of the Leaky Cauldron with her belongings and went about their day in London. 

Hermione made her way into Diagon Alley, taking in the uncharacteristically quiet streets. The Weasley's shop rose out of the mundane in front of her. A soaring cutout of the twins was moving in a stuttering fashion, urging customers to enter. 

The shop was as packed as the streets were empty. It was warm, sticky and sweet in the shop as children and adults alike picked out their desired brightly wrapped product with looks of delight. Hermione recognized many of the younger students milling about, but couldn't seem to find the one person she ached to see.

She hadn't seen Fred since that day at the Burrow and hadn't kissed him since the night before he left Hogwarts, all those months ago. 

As she approached the cash registers, she saw a shock of red hair above the crowd. Hermione stood up on her tip toes and tried to maneuver through the crowds with her luggage and Crookshank's crate. Her heart rose as she got a full look at the face connected to the hair. Then it fell. George stood merrily at the cash, joking and flushed. He was in his element. 

"George!" Hermione called out. 

George linked eyes and his face fell a tiny bit. Hermione was sensitive to George's feelings towards her. She knew that she and Fred were on a rollercoaster of a romance, but she needed George to understand that she was serious about Fred. When Fred had suggested that Hermione stay at their place for a week or two, George was indignant. Fred couldn't understand why, but he knew that his brother valued their creative space. Finally, Fred had convinced George that Hermione and him were trying things over again, and that he would focus more on his work this time. 

"Welcome to the shop, 'Mione!" George was trying to be welcoming.

Hermione dropped her things beside the cash desk and reached out to hug him. "Thank you," her voice hitched, then she whispered close to his ear. "I love Fred and I love you for giving me another go at this." George relaxed slightly and embraced her back. They could make this work. 

"Wrong twin, love." Hermione felt her heart leap, and she turned around to see Fred appearing from a curtained off stockroom. 

"Fred" She gasped as she took in his height, his green t shirt stretched across his shoulders, his longer hair that was pushed off his forehead, ready for a haircut. She needed to get closer. His green eyes were locked on her, his freckles were pronounced from the summer sun, and his hands, big and warm, were reaching out for her and only her. 

She crashed into him none too gracefully and wrapped her arms around his neck like a vice. Before he could say whatever was on his smirked lips, she kissed him. She closed her eyes and melted into the man in front of her. 

When they finally remembered that the store was packed, they opened their eyes. The cash register line had politely formed around their reunion so as to not disturb them. 

Fred grabbed Hermione's trunk, and Hermione grabbed Crookshanks in his crate. Without saying a word, she followed him through the elaborate storeroom and up the back stairs to the twins' flat. 

Hermione put Crookshanks down at the door and let him out. He took a second to look around and promptly found a sunny spot beneath a window in the sitting room to sleep. 

"Is he just going to sleep the whole time? I don't have to play with him right?" Fred set Hermione's trunk down beside the couch. 

"Yes, he's very agreeable. He'll even catch a mouse for you if you're lucky." Hermione crossed to the couch and touched Fred's face, just to make sure he was real. 

"How long has it been 'Mione?" He asked softly. 

"2 months? Feels like longer." She tapped his nose with hers. "So. What do I have to do to get a tour?" 

**Fred's POV**

Fred showed Hermione his modest flat. Front Hallway, Sitting Room, George's Room, Fred's Room, Bathroom, Dining Room, Kitchen. It was small and it was plain. The boys sunk their inheritance into their business and had had no additional money for decorating. Now they had the revenue, but no waking hours to decorate. 

Hermione lied and said it was charming, but Fred knew that it was humble at best. 

In the kitchen, he put the kettle on and prepared the tea. Hermione stood in the middle of the room and closed her eyes. "I'm savouring the moment" she announced. 

Fred picked her up by her waist, eliciting a shriek and an elbow to the face, before placing her on the counter beside the tea kettle. He wrapped his arms around her and searched her eyes. "What have I missed, Hermione. What have I not been there for in your life." 

"I went home for a bit." She admitted. "I'm scared that my parents will be targeted by Death Eaters. They're muggles." 

"Could you send them away for a time? While Voldemort is still at large?" Fred asked.

"I could wipe their memories of me. They would have nothing to stay here for. I could give them new identities and send them far away." Hermione looked ashamed, as though she had considered this a lot. 

"Oh, 'Mione." Fred sighed. "We will find a way to keep them safe." 

"That's not why I'm here though, Fred. I'm here for you." Hermione swung her legs around him. "I've missed you." 

"I've been counting down to today, Hermione. I have been missing you since you left with Kingsley." The tea kettle hissed and Fred moved it off the element. "How would you like your tea?" He asked, reaching up to grab some mugs from the cabinet above Hermione's head. 

"Cold." She smiled wickedly and closed the space between them. 

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione had been a bit distracted when she started talking about her parents, but refocused as Fred reached above her. The day's summer heat had left him with a slight sheen of sweat on his skin. As he reached, she saw different angles of him. His neck was exposed to her, his shirt rose a couple centimetres above the top of his belt and she could see his soft, pale stomach skin and fine red hair. 

Impulsively, she reached out and grabbed his lower back under his shirt, basking in the warmth of his skin. He looked shocked and brought his arms back down around her waist. 

"Alright, no tea for you then." He teased. 

**Fred's POV**

Hermione kissed his jawbone softly. Fred pulled back slightly and took in her scarred forehead and lips. She looked battle worn and tough. She also looked tired and scared. He pushed that thought aside and held her closer. He trailed kisses down her neck and onto her collarbone where that bruise had been. He pulled the sleeve of her shirt over her shoulder and inhaled the familiar scent of the soap she used.

Hermione gasped as he kissed her shoulder and traced down her arm. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled gently. He tentatively placed his hand on her bare thigh, exposed by her kaki shorts. She tugged on the neck of his shirt until he straightened to his full height. She traced the seam at the bottom of his shirt and lifted slowly, exposing his bare stomach, his chest, and his collarbone. He raised his arms and let her pull the rest of the shirt over his head. 

"You happy now?" He asked, self conscious of his sudden lack of t shirt. 

"I'm about ready to head back to the shop!" Hermione laughed and hopped off the counter, his shirt still in her hand. 

"Hermione, I do need my shirt back." He reached out but Hermione jumped back, grinning mischievously. "You've spent too much time with Ron." 

Fred jokingly chased Hermione around the flat until he had her cornered in the front hall. He placed his arms on either side of her and leaned down to kiss her. "You're not getting your shirt back" she wrapped her arms around his neck and waved the shirt behind his head. 

"Keep it." Fred whispered, and crushed his lips on hers.

"You two just keep doing what you're doing." George appeared at the front door, cardboard containers in hand. They both straightened and Hermione shoved Fred's shirt into his hands in front of his body. He tried to pass it off, but knew that George could see him standing there, shirtless. 

"I just got some fish and chips. I'll leave you some here on the counter for when you're ready." George grabbed and fork and headed back down to the shop, with a knowing glance at Fred. 

"Well yikes." Fred breathed. 

They collapsed on the floor laughing at the situation. Hermione had tears streaming down her face by the time the laughter had subsided. 

"I want this to last forever." He touched her chin familiarly. "I love you. I think I might have been in love with you on some level since we met, Hermione." 

"Once Harry defeats Voldemort, we'll be free to make this last forever." She scratched her forehead close to the mostly healed scar. "I couldn't tell you and George apart so I'll be honest here and say I'm not sure which one I loved when I met you." Hermione elbowed Fred softly and smiled. 

"Not fair."


	15. Slow It Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some love was made for the lights / Some kiss your cheek and goodnight

Chapter 15 - Slow It Down - The Lumineers 

**Hermione's POV**

Fred insisted that Hermione stay in his room, and he would sleep on the sofa in the sitting room. Hermione kissed him goodnight and prepared for bed. Once she shut his bedroom door behind her, she peeled her shorts of her body, which was sticky with the heat of the summer. Everything smelled like a summer night at home. She felt a pang of melancholy and sadness as she reminisced on the long summer nights that seemed to stretch out for forever in front of 8 year old Hermione. Leaving the same shirt she'd been wearing all day on, she climbed into Fred's bed and pressed her face into the pillows that carried his scent. 

She opened the window beside the bed and indulged in the cool breeze that cut through the humid air. She hoped for a night without her typical Harry related nightmares at last, but was disappointed when the same nightmares made their rounds that night. She woke up in a cold sweat and realized that someone was knocking on the door. Hermione picked up her wand from the bed side table and tip toed over to the door. 

"Who is it?" She whispered. 

"It's Fred, of course." Hermione dropped her wand, feeling foolish. 

"Of course." She repeated. Fred entered his room and went to his closet to pick out a pair of shorts to change into. He had been sweating through the fabric of his flannel pyjama pants and had long since abandoned his shirt. 

"It's hot." Fred deadpanned. "Don't muggles have something that makes the air cooler? Who would ever think we'd need something like that here." 

"It's handy on nights like this." Hermione motioned to the open window. "I have a window in here and the air is pretty cool." She took a breath. "Stay with me." 

"We've never..." Fred looked uncharacteristically uncomfortable. 

"It's cooler in here." Hermione climbed beneath the covers and pat the empty space beside her. "I need someone to play truth or dare with." 

Fred shook his head and grinned. Within seconds, he was curled up under the blanket with Hermione.

"Truth or dare." Fred whispered, his breath tickling her forehead. 

"Truth." 

"This is one I've always been curious about." Fred shifted. "Have you ever snogged Harry?" 

Hermione burst out laughing. "Despite what Rita Skeeter wrote, not at all. But you know, your sister might have. At least I know she wants to." 

Fred made like he was going to get up. "That sister kisser, I'm going to go kill him right now!" 

"She could do worse." Hermione stretched her arm across Fred's shoulders and felt him relax. "Truth or Dare." 

"Truth." 

"That's boring." She leaned in close to his ear and whispered. "How many times have you and George traded places." 

"In what setting?"

"School, family ... girls." 

"Oh Hermione, you know us too well. We only traded positions at school once or twice. Never for an exam, mostly just for partner assignments. If I was paired with Angelina, George would make us trade so that he could spend more time with her. We used to trade mid date when we were younger. George would start and then I would switch with him halfway through. Almost no one noticed." 

"Strange, because you look so different." Hermione joked. 

"Yea I feel bad for those girls." Fred laughed. "We looked an acted identically back then. We were so bizarre." 

"Nothing's changed." 

"That's true." 

Fred laced his fingers with Hermione's, which had been resting on his shoulder. "Suppose we should go back to sleep." She whispered. 

"Suppose you're right." He responded before kissing her forehead. 

**Fred's POV**

Fred woke up from a dreamless sleep for the first time in months. Hermione's hand was still wound up in his. He reached over and pulled her close to him. She sighed sleepily. 

"Too hot" she murmured. The sun was high in the sky and the cool breeze from the night before seemed to have vanished. With her back facing Fred, Hermione raised her shirt over her head. Her barebacked silhouette against the sunny day made something familiar stir in Fred. She lay back down on her side, facing the window. Fred hesitated, then ran his index finger down her spine. Her back arched involuntarily. 

Fred realized that he had never thought about what he would do when they were alone like this. Panicking, he just wrapped his arm around her stomach and tried to stay still. Hermione was drifting in and out of sleep, as evidenced by her breathing, but Fred, for the first time in his dating career, was nervous. He tried to join her in sleep, but kept being woken up by his own inner dialogue. All of his joking about extracurricular activities, and hiding in the Room of Requirement seemed so innocent and juvenile compared to the reality of Her Lying There. 

Finally, Hermione turned to face him with sleepy eyes. He refused to look anywhere but her forehead and eyes. 

"Morning." She shifted and he realized that she was completely covered by his blanket.

"Morning, 'Mione."

"You're a beautiful sleeper." She traced his collarbone slowly. 

"No competition to you, though." He caught her hand and kissed each individual knuckle. 

Suddenly Hermione addressed the tension in the room. "I've never done anything more than kiss. Viktor and -" she paused "anyone else just kissed me." She chuckled. "I'm only sixteen but everyone I date seems to be substantially older than me." 

"That's alright." Fred exhaled. "I'm happiest just to be with you." 

"Thank you." Hermione nestled close to Fred's chest, nothing but a sheet between them. "I trust you." 

With everything that had happened to her, Harry and Ron, he knew that this was a huge testament to their relationship. "I trust you wholly" he started "I just want you to be comfortable in telling me anything at all. I don't want any secrets between us." 

"Of course." Hermione spoke quietly. "No secrets."


	16. Muscle Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See you standing in the front hall / Maybe this is madness underneath my skin

Chapter 16 – Muscle Memory (Accoustic) – Lights 

**Hermione’s POV**

Hermione and Fred spent every day together until the night before her expected arrival at the Burrow. Molly didn’t know that she was staying at the twins’ flat, so Hermione was going to make the brief journey alone. 

Hermione had been helping the twins with sales, potion techniques and marketing strategies for their new lines. She was working the most closely with the antidotes to their more persistent products. Warts that lasted for weeks, vomiting that emptied the entire stomach content instead of just a portion, sour candies that not just puckered, but burned cheeks. Hermione could heal them all. 

Fred’s energy was infectious in the self-contained shop. The street outside was still empty and grey, but inside the shop anything was possible. George even warmed to her over the two weeks and by the end was joking around and treating her like a part of the family. 

She should have been deliriously happy. 

Something was still nagging at her from the first night that she stayed at their flat: Fred asking her to bare her truths and keep secrets out of their relationship. She didn’t have many secrets in her life, but Draco’s kiss was one of them. She would never admit it out loud, but it wasn’t the worst thing that had happened to her. He was no match for Fred, but she had started to feel warmly toward him. 

She could just tell him that Draco kissed her and get it off her chest. Fred wouldn’t have blamed her. However, she felt that it had been left hangin to long and that if she told him now, he’d know that she felt somewhat responsible and guilty. So she decided to ignore it altogether. 

The last night before she left, she sat at the twins’ kitchen table with both of them, Angelina and a round of drinks. Angelina knew about Fred and Hermione because there was no way someone who was with George that much couldn’t know about it. She was thrilled, and told Hermione that she had always hoped for someone brilliant for Fred. 

The boys sat with their feet up on the table, drinking firewhiskey and reviewing the week’s numbers. 

“I reckon we’ve made enough to pay for one wedding.” George shrugged and motioned to the girls. “Either one of us can get married, or we could do a double wedding. What do you reckon, Gred?” 

“Oh Forge. That’s a tough one.” Fred leaned back in his chair and clicked his tongue. “I like the idea of having Ang and Mione dressed in identical white dress robes standing side by side at the alter. Could make for some confusing pictures to show our kids.” 

Hermione and Angelina looked at each other over the boys’ legs and rolled their eyes almost in unison. 

“You’re ridiculous.” Angelina elbowed George. 

“You’d need twin brides.” Hermione pushed one of Fred’s legs off the table. 

“You’re breaking my heart.” Fred sat up and slid his other leg off. “Here I was sharing my home and firewhiskey with you and all the time you’re just trying to break my heart.” He spread his hands open over his heart and finished his drink. 

“I saved you from at least eight medical emergencies this week. You owed me that drink, love.” Hermione flicked his empty bottle and raised her eyebrows. 

“I can’t believe you’re not staying here.” Fred suddenly became quiet. 

“I’ll visit.” Hermione searched his eyes. “I’m sure I’ll be able to get out of Hogwarts through one of the passageways and come up on weekends.” 

“I’ll miss you.” Hermione had forgotten that Angelina and George were there until Angelina stood and clapped George’s shoulder. 

“Let’s leave these two alone, mate.” George nodded and they took their drinks to his room, closing the door carefully behind them. 

“We’re so lucky.” Hermione took his hand and began tracing all the lines on his palm. “We got to spend so much time together before school.” 

Fred smiled, but she could tell that he was just as sad as her. “We are lucky ones. We found each other. You picked me out of 7 almost identical choices. Luck is in our future.” 

“You’re right.” Hermione kissed his wrist. “Let’s get some rest. I have to be at the Burrow first thing tomorrow.”  
Fred undressed and got under the covers while Hermione packed up her belongings for the next morning. 

Crookshanks was napping on the foot of Fred’s bed, where he had been spending most of his time. Fred had been overly excited that the cat had taken a liking to him. 

Hermione pulled of her shorts and shirt and abandoned them in the middle of the floor, ready for her to wear again the next day. She would do washing at the Burrow. She climbed into the bed one last time with Fred and wrapped him up in her arms. “I love you.” She murmured and brushed her lips on his shoulder. 

“I love you more.” Fred liked to play this game every night and Hermione just let him at this point. 

“Sure.” She conceded.

**Fred’s POV**

The next morning arrived and embraced the two in a warm breeze. Fred kicked off the covers and turned to watch Hermione dream, as he did whenever he woke up first. He leaned over and kissed her cheek, knowing that this was the last time for a while that he’d be this close to her. She opened her eyes and yawned. Fred tried to memorize every little thing about her, hoping it wouldn’t fade. 

Within the hour, Hermione was up and washed, dressed and packed. She hugged George lovingly, kissed Angelina on the cheek and turned her attention to Fred, still in his pyjama pants. 

“Now you, I’ll miss you.” She rushed forward and squeezed his waist. He felt unexpected tears spring into his eyes.

“Thank you for everything in the last few weeks, Hermione.” He held his tears back, trying to determine just why his emotions were betraying him. “Please come back whenever you want.” 

“You know I will.” She kissed him one last time. “I’ll see you soon, I’m sure. I still need my school books.” She winked and picked up her things. “Till then.” 

“Till then.” 

Fred watched the closed door long after she left. 

“I really didn’t realize how much she meant to you.” George rested his arm on Fred’s shoulder. “And how much you meant to her.” 

They shared a look and George cleared his throat. “We have to open up, mate.” 

“Let’s do it.” 

**Hermione’s POV**

Hermione was right that they would see each other again. A week before heading back to school, the trio headed to Diagon Alley to stock up on school supplies. After being reunited with her best friends, Hermione spent most of her energy helping Harry with his ongoing situation. She forgot how much she valued their companionship, and found herself back to normal around them. 

Hermione knew that Harry would have a fit after they ran across Draco in Borgin and Burkes. He immediately started hypothesizing that Draco, 16 year old student Draco, was a Death Eater. Hermione tried not to enter into this conversation but couldn’t resist Harry and Ron’s curiosities. If Draco was a Death Eater, then Hermione was right to keep her secret hidden away from everyone, and even wiser to stay away from him in the upcoming year.

After Harry’s mission to spy on Draco, the trio made their way to Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes to pick up some much needed extra curriculars. Hermione searched through the crowds with Rod and Harry at her elbows. “They must be here somewhere” she muttered as she forged on.

“Hermione, slow down!” Ron called out, “I’ve never been here before, they wouldn’t let me come alone. Let me look around.” Hermione remembered that she was the only one of her friends who had been in the shop before that day. It had only opened in early June. 

Harry looked around in amazement at the fireworks, paper dragons spitting fire and bottomless cauldrons, a bit of magic that Hermione had actually suggested. Hermione climbed a set of stairs and saw a group of witches tucked away in a demonstration room roped off with purple velvet. They stood in a circle around a live firework.

Hermione inched closer and pretended to look over the first floor of the shop. Fred stood in the middle of the witches controlling what looked like an otter made of sparks. The girls all watched in wonder as it danced around the circle and sat on his shoulder until the sparks dimmed and faded away. The group of girls clapped excitedly. _Perfect,_ thought Hermione, _now I’ll have to confiscate fireworks constantly in the castle._ She sighed and looked back to the group. 

Fred was trying to wind down the demonstration, but one of the girls placed her hand on his bicep and Hermione noticed that she squeezed slightly. Hermione ducked her head to try and get a better look at the offender. Lavender Brown. Lavender had always looked for attention and Hermione was always surprised at how much of that attention she actually achieved. 

Hermione bit her lip and watched as Fred deftly removed her hand from his arm and continued to talk about the product, his smile never faltering. He was successful in getting rid of the girls by mentioning that the love potion near the cashier was 15% off for a limited time. As they passed Hermione, she heard Lavender mid sentence. 

“- see how he touched my hand? He’s the best looking one. He dated someone in our year last year so the age difference wouldn’t be -” Hermione rolled her eyes and tried to subtly make her way to the demonstration room. 

Fred’s back was to her when she snuck into the room. His shirt was riding up and his jacket was discarded in the warm room, so Hermione placed her hands on his exposed back and delighted in his surprised jump and yelp. 

“Blimey, Hermione, I thought you were Lavender.” Fred ran his hand through his hair. “But while you’re here…” In one fluid motion, Fred drew the velvet curtains around the room and closed his arm around Hermione’s waist, his other hand playing with a stray hair on her forehead. “Welcome back.” His voice was rough from the demo and he leaned in close to whisper in her ear. “I’ve missed you so much.” 

Hermione wound her arms around his neck and brought her face up to his, just centimetres apart. “It’s only been 3 weeks,” she whispered, “what will happen when I go back to school?” 

Fred ignored her and closed the space between them. He kissed her softly but Hermione realized that she needed more. She pressed herself against him and deepened the kiss. He responded immediately by picking her up, where she wrapped her legs around his waist and let him press her against the wall. He grazed his lips against her neck, his breath tickling her neck in the best possible way. 

A sound outside the room brought them back to reality. Hermione unwound her legs and found her footing, Fred loosened his hold and stepped back. 

“They’ll be looking for me.” Hermione breathed. 

“You go first. I have to finish cleaning up.” Fred finally let go of her waist and sighed. 

Hermione parted the curtain and, with one last look at Fred, stepped into the chaos. 

**Fred’s POV**

Watching Hermione leave for the last time that summer was sobering for Fred. He didn’t fully grasp the situations that she, Ron and Harry tended to find themselves in, but he knew that she was exceptionally brave, smart and compassionate. It was because of her thoughtfulness that she continuously ended up in dangerous situations. 

In the weeks she spent at the apartment, she had shared details of her years defending the Wizarding world with Harry. She would usually wake up at night and tell him that she had just remembered something from years prior. 

She would go through the story and outline the important parts before getting to the memory she had just remembered. Fred has always taken notes after she fell back asleep, and planned to give it to her before she left, but had forgot. In some small part of him, he knew that he kept the notes because he wanted to feel closer to her when she was gone. 

The night before her return to Hogwarts, Fred and George were invited to the Burrow to enjoy one last meal with the entire family. With Ron and Ginny’s departure, Molly and Arthur would be alone in the house built for nine. Fred was a sentimental person at heart and felt bad for his parents. 

Usually an evening like this was perfect for setting up and testing new products on their closest friends and family, but there had been a more sombre feeling during family get-togethers since Arthur’s attack the previous Christmas. 

That night was warm and the kids managed to squeeze in a late night game of quidditch before bed. Fred and Harry set up floating lanterns and challenged Ron, George and Ginny to a scrimmage. Hermione opted to sit on the grass below and watch. 

“We need you on our team!” Fred called down, narrowly passing between George and Ginny. George whooped in agreement. 

“I don’t even have a broom!” Hermione laughed it off, but Fred was not joking in this moment. 

“Come on!” He flew low and moved back slightly on his broom, “you have to try this. It should hold our weight.”

“Should? Fred?” Hermione was not enthused. 

“Katie and I used to do this all the time out at the lake.” Fred reached out and promptly remembered how public they were. 

“Do it!” Ron laughed above them. “I want to finally be better than you in someth-” someone had elbowed Ron. 

“Fine.” Hermione smiled and climbed over the broom gingerly. Fred was very aware of how close she was again, and how she smelled of summer and heat. 

“Let’s go then.” Fred kicked off the ground and the broom hesitated for a moment, but then they started rising quickly. Fred never felt less than exhilaration when he kicked off on a broom. The weightlessness consumed him, and he revelled in the light-headed sensation. Of course in this instance, it could have been the witch sitting against him. 

Hermione was laughing into the night as Fred manoeuvred around the others. “I hate flying!” Hermione screamed, punctuated by laughter. “This is the worst!” She shifted slightly and sent the broom into an unbalanced nosedive. Fred instinctively grabbed her waist and righted the broom. He felt his face flush and was acutely aware of how tightly he was holding her to him. 

He flew just outside the warm glow of the floating lanterns and whispered in her ear “God, Hermione, I love you.” His heart was pounding the same way it had the first time he’d told her that. 

“I love you too, naturally.” She deadpanned, sending both of them into hysterics. “I want to stay here with you forever.” She looked to the sky. “The stars, the heat, the smell of sweat and honeysuckle and my feet a hundred feet off the ground.” 

Fred removed his hand and flew around the makeshift pitch lazily as the group started to dismount and head inside. Eventually, they touched the ground and were too tired to prolong the evening any more. Molly had prepared hot chocolate with cinnamon and spices and the family sat around the unlit fireplace until Ginny fell asleep on the carpet. 

Hermione looked over her almost empty mug at Fred and smiled. “She’d better be up for the train tomorrow.” Hermione sniffed. 

“Always the dampener of fun, huh Granger?” Fred winked conspiratorially. 

“Only when children like you ago around breaking all the rules in existence.” Hermione shook her head. “The good news is that you won’t be at Hogwarts this year to terrorize my patrol shifts.” 

“I’m hurt, Granger, hurt.” George chimed in. 

“I think you’re in the right place.” Hermione nodded her head. “Chaos.” 

They finished their cocoa and were ushered off to bed. Fred carried the still sleeping Ginny up to her room and deposited her unceremoniously on her bed. 

“I’ll send you off tomorrow but I’ll say goodbye now.” He swooped down quickly and pressed his lips on Hermione’s before brushing a kiss on her forehead and gathering her into a bone-crushing embrace. “I love you so much it actually aches.” 

He heard sniffling from his shirt. Hermione was crying. 

“I love you too.” She finally choked out. “I’m going to miss you so m-” She cut herself off with a cough. “I don’t want to leave you.” 

“You’ll be back soon and one day we’ll have a normal, average life. No danger, no blood status, just me and you and our seven children.” This elicited a laugh from her, and he rubbed her back softly. “Goodbye for now, Hermione Granger.” 

“Goodbye for now, Fred Weasley.”


	17. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So don’t let it go / We can make some more / We can live forever

Chapter 17 – History - One Direction 

**Hermione’s POV**

Going back to school always flooded Hermione with emotion. In one moment, the happiness and excitement of seeing her classmates and home away from home were overwhelming, and in the next moment came the crushing sadness of leaving her family and the muggle world for months at a time. This year was no different. 

After the first banquet and Dumbledore's speeches, through which Harry and Ron did nothing but talk about Draco Malfoy's possible connection with Death Eaters, Hermione retreated to the Gryffindor Tower and unpacked her trunk neatly. She crawled into bed before anyone else was in the room and closed the curtains around herself. In the darkness, she wrapped herself up in the maroon and gold quilt and inhaled the familiar scent. She started to fall asleep by the time Lavender and Eloise entered, loudly. 

"- loads of boys over the summer." Lavender giggled and Hermione couldn't hear the next part, except for a few words. "-owns his own-" "-best of the bunch." 

_Bloody Hell_ , Hermione rolled her eyes and smoothed her quilt. _Is she still going on about Fred?_.

"No idea." Lavender whispered after a few moments. "She just came back and went to bed. Didn't say a word to anyone." 

"Sad." Eloise breathed and Hermione could hear trunks being locked and pushed under beds. 

Hermione exhaled as long as she could and tried to find sleep again. Her first class of the morning was double Potions with Slytherin and she couldn't be caught exhausted and unprepared by Snape while Draco would sit gleefully watching. She promised herself that no matter what happened outside of school, she would be pristinely educated and finish school with a perfect record. 

For the first few weeks of school, Hermione stuck to her schedule of school, library, school, prefect duty and 8 hours of sleep per night. Every Monday and Thursday she would receive a small package by Owl from Fred. It was usually a new product that he wanted her to take a look at, and a brief note that was always adorned by an obnoxious number of hearts. The product was always perfect, and Hermione knew that Fred knew it, he just looked for reasons to write her. 

The first time that Hermione snuck out of the castle was the weekend after her birthday. Saturday was Quidditch tryouts where she confounded Cormac so that Ron could have a change at joining the team. Hermione surprised herself by breaking the rules, and her ethical code, and realized that perhaps Fred had been a bad influence on her. She was disappointed in herself, but she also delighted in this break of character. Besides, Cormac had been nothing but obnoxious and overbearing during every Slug Club gathering. 

After the tryouts, Hermione snuck away under the premise of studying and found her way to a tapestry on the fifth floor that she had read could get her out to Hogsmeade. She'd passed the tapestry countless times during rounds, but had never thought to look behind it and tap the one discoloured stone... who would? 

It opened as promised into a fairly spacious stairwell that took her down to what felt like the dungeons, but continued for ages through a well lit tunnel. She was somewhat concerned with the ease that it took her to find out and escape. If she could do it, who else knew about it? 

Eventually, she came to what seemed like a dead end, but with one swift tap on a crack in the floor, a door appeared. Hermione found herself in the dusty storeroom for the Hog's Head. She knew that there had been no activity in this room for at least a month, and she could stand in the middle of the room without being seen. Now that she was seventeen and had been to apparation classes the previous year (a fact that she wouldn't admit to Harry or Ron so she had to promise that she'd go with them too), she was comfortable with the dizzying sensation and physical symptoms that came along with the practice. 

Hermione ended up right where she had wanted; outside the twins' shop. She let herself in and around the groups of wizards and witches there with their families. She cut through the back room and up the stairs to the apartment. She knew that Fred was following her from the sales floor but was still surprised when he wrapped his arms around her. 

"I caught a little sneak." He whispered in her ear. 

"I'm only here until dinner." Hermione turned around in his arms and touched his face. It was so familiar and warm. His hair was overgrown again and he pushed it out of his face. "You need a haircut." 

"How about I make us dinner and you quit complaining about my hair length." He pulled her in to his chest. "You need to take a break from telling people what to do, Mione." 

"You send me contraband every other day." Hermione laughed into his shirt, taking in his smell and smiling deliriously. "I will not retract my comment." 

"That's a fair point. I'll allow it." Fred unlocked the apartment and ushered Hermione inside. "Now," he looked around grinning wildly, "let's get you some food and some alcohol!" 

**Fred's POV**

The shop was doing fabulously well, compared to the other shops in Diagon Alley. Fred and George were both aware of their luck and good timing, and both aware how quickly it could all be taken away. The Weasley "fortune", as they'd started calling it, was safely guarded at Gringotts with a portion in investments. 

Fred finally had a future, and he finally had a plan. He saw his earnings grow and kept them safe. Somewhere in his deepest thoughts there was something that made him stop outside every jewelry shop and admire their rings. The delicate, precious metals fused with rare and beautiful stones glimmered from their casing and distracted Fred on his walk to the grocery. 

Even deeper there was something that stopped him in front of a cottage just outside of Diagon Alley. It had been for sale for months and he had, to his shame, stopped and toured it once. 

He never told George, or even Hermione, of his little outings. He just continued to send Hermione the most ridiculous products he could find and attaching short letters that he doodled countless hearts all over. She wrote him back regularly and he continued to keep these letters in the trick box he kept on his dresser. 

When she came over for her birthday, she told him about Cormac, the Slug Club and her ethical dilemma concerning Cormac and a confounding spell. Fred's heart swelled with pride at her actions, and he wished for the first time since he left, that he could be back at Hogwarts.

When she left, as usual, his heart fell into his stomach. They planned for Hermione to come back the following month, around Hallowe'en. Hermione promised that she would try to bargain for more time together. 

Fred sighed as he watched her apparate from his front door. He allowed himself to hope that this might actually work after all.

**Hermione's POV**

"Oh, Granger." 

Hermione reported for Prefect rounds at 9 o'clock as usual in front of the Great Hall. It was a Thursday evening and outside the leaves were just starting to turn colour and fall to the ground. Soon she would have to wear a heavier cloak just to patrol the feebly insulated castle. For a magical castle, Hermione expected that they would be able to provide some sort of heat in the winter. 

In front of her stood Draco Malfoy. Apart from the few classes they had together and mealtime, she hadn't spent any alone time with him since the previous year. Draco stood taller this year and his face was alarmingly thin as though he hadn't been eating. His skin seemed too big for his body, and Hermione noticed the greenish tinge which she took to be some kind of illness. 

"Malfoy." She greeted him offhandedly. "Shall we?" 

They worked in silence for an hour, stopping only briefly to break up a fourth year Ravenclaw couple and sending them back to their dormitory. Draco's wand was shaking and Hermione wondered if he had been skipping meals, but she couldn't remember if she even had seen him at breakfast or dinner. 

"Are you alright?" She finally asked bluntly. 

"What's it to you?" He asked defeatedly. 

"I worry about all Hogwarts students." She lied. 

"I'm fine, Granger." Draco scoffed. "You didn't want to be my friend last year, now you're trying to pry?" 

"I never said I didn't want to be your friend." Hermione stopped in her tracks and stared him down. "I said that I didn't want to be your project. Your token 'Mudblood' love interest." Hermione cringed at the term but stood her ground. 

"Can you not scream that, Jesus, Granger." Draco spat. 

"See!" Hermione motioned between them. "You don't want anyone to know that we're even speaking." 

"I don't have the energy for this melodrama." He turned around and started walking again. 

Hermione caught up to him and stayed quiet. At the end of the night, she simply nodded and walked away, refusing his halfhearted offer to walk her to the tower. She knew that he was distracted due to his skin pallor and irritability, but she wouldn't turn into Harry Potter and read into it too much. She wouldn't make Draco Malfoy a central character in her own story. 

The following day, Slughorn had the class brew Amortentia and hard as she tried, Hermione somehow couldn't match Harry's potion. He had been sharing the secrets in his book with her, but she refused to go off book now and ruin her spotless record. 

By the end of the class, Hermione was flushed and her hair was a bedraggled mess. Harry was beaming to the class and clutching his vial of Felix Felicis. Hermione heard a sigh behind her and turned to catch Draco grasping his cauldron with such force that his knuckles were almost blue. He caught her eye and shook his head. She noticed that he had been biting his lip and that when his mouth parted slightly, he had drawn blood on his lower lip. 

Hermione turned back to her own brew and started cleaning up. She was hit by the overwhelming smell of summer. But what did summer smell like? Ron leaned over. "What are you smelling? Mine smelled a bit like beets which I think was just a bad potion, because my aunt smells of beets and I'm not sure I fancy her..." he trailed off.

"I smell honeysuckle" She realized quickly "and sweat?" She scrunched up her nose. "I think I smell cocoa too." She looked over at Ron who seemed to be putting some sort of puzzle together in his head. She wished he wouldn't. 

Hermione quickly cleaned up the rest of her ingredients and slung her bag over her shoulder before leaving with Harry and Ron. She walked by the Slytherin table and overheard Draco's voice. 

"Paper, and ink... this can't be right ... this is mental, must be wrong, I smell owls."


	18. Everybody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy is the heart that still feels pain / Darkness drains and light will come again

Chapter 18 - Everybody - Ingrid Michaelson

**Hermione's POV**

October seemed to drag along with mid term exams and several assignments in each class. Hermione continued to keep Cormac and Draco at arms length during Slug Club events and Prefect duties respectively. Harry and Ron never stopped talking about what Draco could possibly be doing, and Harry was keenly aware of Hermione's brief encounters with the Slytherin during rounds. When she'd return to the common room, Harry would ask her about any suspicious activity Draco may have let slip. She never had news for him. 

Fred kept up his letter writing diligently, and Hermione tried to keep up but found it difficult to keep on top of school work and think of new, clever stories to tell him. Hermione was meant to spend the day with him just before Hallowe'en, and she plotted her escape from the castle to coincide with a quidditch match.

Her time away from the castle seemed too dangerous; Hermione just wasn't accustomed to breaking the rules in such a big way. However, between Draco's overly nasty behaviour on rounds, and Harry and Ron's constant paranoia about everyone in the castle being a Death Eater, Hermione needed the distraction. 

She and Fred planned to see each other once more in late November, just before Slughorn's Christmas party, and Hermione returned to the castle just in time for dinner with the rest of the Gryffindors. Upon entering the Great Hall, she felt eyes on her, as though someone had been looking for her specifically. She looked around to find where the off-putting sensation was coming from. Two blonde boys were staring at her from different tables. Draco was sneering and tapping his fingers on the table, while he ignored his housemates beside him. Cormac was in the middle of eating a pheasant leg and stared at her with his mouth hanging open.

Hermione let all her breath out through her nose and massaged her temple. Boys were becoming increasingly bizarre.

She sat with Ginny that evening because Ron had been avoiding her all day, and she didn't know why. Gryffindor had won their match and Hermione heard that Ron had done an amazing job, so she didn't understand why he had been avoiding her since she returned. The reason revealed itself after dinner, as Hermione and Ginny climbed through the portrait hole and took in the scene in front of them. Crimson and gold hung from every possible beam and "Weasley Is Our King" was emblazoned on the wall in gold paint above the fireplace. 

"Oh." Hermione didn't know what to say. 

"It's a bit much, right?" Ginny rolled her eyes. 

Just then, Harry and Ron entered the room to applause from everyone who had been waiting for them. Hermione shrunk to the back wall and watched the proceedings with a bemused smile on her face. Harry made his way over to her, looking concerned. 

"Are you ok?" He asked softly. 

"What do you mean?" Hermione started to feel panic, she wasn't sure what was meant to be wrong. 

"Oh," Harry started "you don't know yet -" his words died on his lips as he and Hermione watched Lavender practically climb onto Ron and stick the entirety of her tongue down his throat. His eyes were open and met Hermione's. He looked horrified. 

Hermione narrowed her eyes and felt her blood boiling. She clenched her hands so tight, she broke skin. Turning on her heel, she left Harry in a cloud of her hair and marched out of the portrait hole. "Hermione!" She heard Ginny call out after her. 

When Harry found her in the stairwell, she had already accidentally murdered 3 of her conjured birds. The rest hung around her head, chirping lazily. 

She wasn't upset that Ron had a girlfriend. Far from it. She wanted nothing more than for Ron to be interested in another girl so that Hermione could finally come clean about Fred. She was angry at no one in particular because she and Fred had kept themselves so secret for so long, resulting in months long heartbreak and never getting to properly see each other. She had respected the fact that Ron may still have carried a flame for her. She was angry that Ron could run around the castle showing off how happy he could be with Lavender; that he could kiss her in the common room after dinner. Hermione would never have that luxury. 

She was also angry at Lavender. Lavender who had been pining over Fred and gleefully telling anyone with ears how he had touched her hand. Now she was interested in Ron, who by her account, wasn't even the most attractive Weasley. She would use him, dump him and leave Hermione to become his emotional crutch once more. It wasn't fair.

Hermione nestled into Harry's shoulder and watched her birds in the blue moonlight. Ron and Lavender burst into the stairwell some time later, giggling and pink cheeked. Harry was about to speak when Hermione stood and quietly muttered "oppugno." She felt the intensity of her emotions fly from her wand, showing the birds where to attack. Ron looked her in the eye one last time before slamming the door shut and disappearing. 

Harry looked from the door to Hermione uncertainly. Hermione just shook her head. 

**Fred's POV**

Fred woke up to a barn owl tapping at his bedroom window. His eyes still blurry, he clumsily opened the window and offered the owl a treat from the window frame. It snapped up the treat eagerly and flew away without a second thought. 

He recognized the writing on the thick envelope immediately and tore it open. Hermione had written him a novel by the looks of it. There were hours until the store opened, so he made himself a cuppa and sat at the kitchen table to read it. 

_Dearest Fred,_

_I'm sorry I haven't been writing as much as I should be. There is so much work to do in sixth year, I'm not sure how you survived. I'm starting to see why dropping out was so attractive._

_I've been thinking about what we should do at Christmas. My parents are going away to Rome for a week and I think I might stay with them. After that, I was wondering if I might come stay with you for New Years. I can always transfigure myself into a chair if your parents come round during the holidays... Let me know if you'd like to do something like that._

_In other news, Ronald Weasley has taken up with a girl from my year, Lavender. I believe you may know of her? I know you know of her. I'm not sure where she gets off, trying to "weasel" her way in to your family constantly. I don't trust her and I'm somewhat irrationally angry about this entire situation._

_Why does Ron get to be happy? Why can he and Lavender snog each other senseless while we are fated to be separated for what seems like forever? ..._

The letter when on for another two and a half pages about how upset Hermione was about Ron. Fred patiently read all of it before laughing and picking up a quill. 

_Hermione Granger, the love of my life,_

_I'm so sorry that Ron is such a git. He's my least favourite brother and I always trip him when we're on camping trips. I hope this makes you feel a bit better._

_Lavender is not a pleasant person and doesn't deserve your attention. One day soon you and I will tell the world and everyone will be so unbelievably jealous of our love that they will all break up and be doomed to walk the world alone for the rest of eternity just looking for something that resembles what we have._

_We are so lucky Hermione. You've said it, I've said it. We're lucky people. I always remember this when I miss you._

_It could be so much worse._

_I love you around the world 80 times._

_See you soon,_

_Fredrick Gideon Weasley, your secret._

**Hermione's POV**

Fred's letter got Hermione through most of November, until her second to last Prefect patrol for the year. She was scheduled with Malfoy and she couldn't wait to be done so that she could curl up in her bed and read the rest of her Ancient Runes assigned reading. 

"Malfoy" she greeted coolly. 

"Blimey, Granger." Draco seemed to snap out of a dream. "Don't just sneak up on someone. Did no one teach you manners?"

"Are you joking, Malfoy?" Hermione stopped walking and took the offensive. "Manners? You are the rudest person in this entire castle." She spat "Why do you have to constantly antagonize me. If it's not unwanted advances it's calling me an extremely antiquated and impolite name. What is wrong with you?"

Draco's eyes widened and Hermione could tell that he hadn't been talked to in that way for a long time. 

"My father is in jail." He whispered, almost accidentally. 

"I'm sorry that you're upset about that but what he did was illegal, Malfoy." Hermione gripped her wand in her robes in case he elected to try and hex her. 

He didn't move. He stood in the corridor and seemed to deflate. Hermione took a step towards him after a pause. He looked up and the dark circles under his eyes seemed worse than their last patrol. 

"My mother is all alone." His voice shook. "She didn't do anything. She just loved me." His eyes widened and Hermione feared he might cry. "She's all alone with .. no one. Just her in that house." 

"Draco." Hermione saw him tense. His jaw twitched. "I'm sorry. She must be lonely." Hermione chewed her lip thoughtfully. "But that's no reason to be rude to me or anyone else. I just want to help where I can." 

"You wouldn't want to help me." Draco whispered. "I'm not worth helping at this point." 

Hermione don't know what came over her but she closed the gap between them and held his hand in both of hers. He didn't shy away. 

They looked each other in the eye. Hermione's warm brown on Draco's cool grey. Neither said a word. 

"Are you hungry?" She asked after a pointed silence.

"I haven't been eating." He revealed. 

"I know." Hermione nodded. She had noticed his absence in the last few weeks. 

"How are you a better friend than any of my housemates?" He commented, then immediately looked shocked. "I'm not saying we're friends, I'm just saying it's weird that you know so much about me." 

"We can be friends." Hermione squeezed her classmate's hand. "If you want to be friends. If you stop treating me like garbage." 

"I'll consider it." The old Malfoy was back. "What were you saying about food?" 

Hermione rolled her eyes and started walking. "Let's finish rounds. I'll show you the kitchen after." She smiled to herself and pressed on. 

A few days later found Hermione sneaking out of the castle one last time before Christmas. She walked quietly through the secret corridor, but felt uneasy as though someone was watching her. She kept turning around and seeing no signs of anyone else, so she continued. Finally, she turned around, wand drawn, and called out. 

"Who is following me?"

A shuffling sound followed by a grunt preceded Cormac McLaggen materializing in front of Hermione. 

"What the hell, Cormac?" Hermione shouted, completely taken aback. 

"I'm so sorry Hermione." Blush crept up his neck into his cheeks. "I didn't want to scare you, I just wanted to see where you went when you sneak out." 

"How did you know that I sneak out?" Hermione asked as quietly as possible.

"I don't like seeing the Quidditch matches so I was wandering the halls around Halloween and I saw you. Then all of a sudden I didn't see you anymore. You just stepped behind a tapestry and disappeared." He shrugged. 

"Why do you need to sneak out?" Hermione started to put the pieces together. "Who's out there for you?" 

"Hermione, you're too clever." Cormac smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. 

"What is it?" Hermione pushed. 

"Will you go to Slughorn's party with me?" He looked anywhere but her.

"You followed me through an underground cave to ask me if I would accompany you to a party?" Hermione raised her eyebrows. 

"I need some time alone outside the castle." Cormac whispered. "It's claustrophobic in there."

"I'm meeting a secret boyfriend." Hermione blurted out. "You need a better reason than space, we both know that that castle has unlimited space." 

"Fine." Cormac kicked the ground and sighed. "I am also meeting someone on the outside." 

"So bring her to the party!" Hermione exclaimed. "Why do you keep lying to me?" 

"I can't bring them to the party." Cormac levelled. "I'm not sure how anyone would respond to this person. I've only just got my pride back from the Quidditch try out debacle." He finally focused on Hermione's eyes. 

"Oh." Hermione sighed. "You're not seeing a girl, are you?" 

"No." Cormac matched her sigh. "I don't fancy girls and I'm not sure how my mates would react." He was almost whispering. 

"Fine." Hermione shook her head, she was already late to see Fred. "I'll go to this party with you. Come on, not much further to the exit." 

Cormac lit up and wrapped Hermione in a bear hug. "Thank you!" 

"Come on."

**Fred's POV**

Hermione showed up pink cheeked and flustered. She muttered something about Cormac fancying blokes and dropped on the sofa in the living room. 

"Long day, mum?" Fred teased.

"Shove off." Hermione rolled over and sighed into the pillow. 

Fred inserted himself between her and the back of the sofa and enveloped her. "Hello sweet one." He kissed her just behind her ear and blew on it for good measure. She snorted and turned to face him. 

"Rude." She whispered. 

"Anything for you." He closed the gap and kissed her gently. 

"I brought you something." She tapped his nose and reached into her pocket. "Ta-da! Merry Early Christmas." She had pressed a flat square sheet of paper in his hand. 

"Hermione this is beautiful origami. The square is a perfect shape."

"No, the circle is a perfect shape. This is off brand origami with a rubbish shape." She laughed and his heart swelled with admiration. "Unfold it." She instructed. 

"But if I unfold it, I ruin the origami, Hermione." 

"Do it, you twit."

Fred unfolded the paper and it expanded to a larger piece of paper. "Oh brilliant, a larger piece of paper!" 

"You're such a pain." Hermione pulled out an identical page from her pocket and a miniature quill. She wrote a single word on her page. _Hi._

The word showed up seamlessly on Fred's page. "Blimey." Fred breathed. "Did you make this."

"You can sell it." Hermione smiled. "These are for us. But you can sell them." 

"Didn't Ginny have a spot of trouble with a responsive journal?" Fred shuddered. 

"This is different." Hermione explained. "This is just created with charms that I learned in class and takes two living people with corresponding pages to communicate." 

"You've just made us rich, Hermione!" Fred jumped up. "We can finally afford the Hippogryph we've always wanted!" 

Fred grabbed Hermione by her waist and danced her around the room, much to her chagrin. "Let's go enjoy a celebratory snog!" Fred sang out. 

"Come on!" Fred heard George's muffled shout from his room. "Keep it down." 

Hermione giggled and pulled Fred close. "Let's" she whispered and led the way to his room.


	19. Do What You Have To Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glowing ember / Burning hot / Burning slow

Chapter 19 - Do What You Have To Do - Sarah McLachlan 

**Hermione's POV**

After Slughorn's party, Cormac and Hermione headed toward Gryffindor Tower together. Harry had acted predictably, and Ron hadn't been there at all. Hermione was looking forward to kicking off her shoes and curling up in bed. Cormac had managed to make her both wildly annoyed and equally empathetic toward him. He had told her about a young man he was seeing from Hogsmeade, Kit, and how they had met in the summer. Hermione smiled and nodded at the appropriate times, and tried to assure him that there was no reason to be worried about his friends' reactions. 

As they neared the Portrait hole, Hermione saw a tapestry move in the adjacent hallway. Assuming it was Peeves, but compelled by her Prefect duty, she bade Cormac goodnight and went to investigate. Clenching her wand, she drew back the tapestry and squinted. 

"Draco?" She whispered as she took in the huddled mass curled up in the alcove with a shock of white hair. 

He sat up and his eyes gleamed in the moonlight; he had been crying. He raised his hand as if to shield his face, but she had already seen. She dropped to her knees and reached for his hands. 

"Are you alright?" 

"Granger, go away."

"Why are you here?" She continued questioning. 

"I don't know why I ended up here." Fresh sobs erupted. "I don't know what to do." He half whispered through his tears. 

"Draco, please let me help." 

"I've never failed before." 

"Is this about classes?" Hermione was shocked.

"Not exclusively. I just," he paused to draw a halting breath, "I'm not clever anymore. I'm useless." 

"I'll help you!" Hermione felt herself fall back into the same role she had always played with everyone except Fred, the emotional support. "I'll tutor you again." 

"I'm afraid it will never be enough." Hermione didn't know what to say. 

"We'll figure it out." She nodded. "Classes are over for the year, but we'll start catching you up in January the week we get back, ok?" 

Draco nodded and clutched his head.

"You should be heading back to your dorm, Draco." Hermione offered softly. "Would you like me to walk you back?"

Draco sniffed and shook his head. "No s'alright." He paused and wiped his eyes with his school shirt. He slowly stood and took a step toward Hermione, so that they were shoulder to shoulder. "I'll see you after the break." 

Hermione just nodded and watched him walk away into the dark. 

Although she was off-put but his erratic behaviour, Hermione knew that her focus should be on packing up for her upcoming family vacation to Rome, and helping Harry figure out who the Half Blood Prince was. 

Her parents were ecstatic to announce that they had booked Rome for an additional week, meaning that Hermione would be unable to stay with Fred for the break. She wrote him the news, and received a short letter back promising a gift that would be worth the wait. She happily set off with her parents, trying to enjoy every moment with them while she could, knowing that there was always a chance that they could be targeted by the Death Eaters at any time. Her wand was always secured in the waistband of her jeans, just in case. 

She returned to school, heart heavy with goodbyes, but full of beautiful memories of Rome. She met up with Harry as soon as they returned and he launched into the details of his Christmas break. 

"Ron invited Lavender over for a few days at the beginning." Harry spoke fast, trying to deal the blow softly. "They never separated, if you know what I mean." Hermione nodded and motioned for him to continue. "Fred and Ron seemed to pick at each other more than usual." Harry mused. "When Lavender was over, they could barely sit in the same room." 

Hermione's ears grew warm. "Fred? Why Fred?" She demanded of Harry. 

"He either hates Lavender, or is in love with her." 

Hermione hid her smile behind a yawn and nodded. "Those boys are going to kill each other one day." 

"Charlie came home too. He was trying to convince Ron to go with him after school. I think he's more worried about the family being in England with this war brewing." 

"Hmm." Hermione was still sore with Ron and wouldn't let her words betray her. 

"I'm just saying because I know you two are close." Harry shrugged. "You might be able to talk him out of going if you wanted." 

"He can do what he wants." Hermione tried to say coolly. 

"Ah." Harry nodded. "Still angry hey?"

Hermione just rolled her eyes and made an excuse to leave and start preparing for the next week's classes. When she entered her room, she noticed an owl sitting patiently on her trunk. It was a letter from Fred, asking her to meet him for the last weekend of January to celebrate a belated Christmas. She grinned as she penned a response and sent it back as quickly as possible. 

The week following their break was long, cold and grey. Hermione sat through hours of double potions with the Slytherins and her ex best friend, then had to spend hours in the library with Draco following class. She barely had time to read and answer Fred's daily letters. She tucked each letter away and would read as much as possible in the evenings after she had concealed herself with her bed curtain. 

Lavender and Ron were inseparable as usual, and Hermione continued to feel her blood boil when she considered everything that she had given up to spare Ron's feelings. 

The only person who wasn't driving her up the walls at school was Draco, which surprised her and made her slightly paranoid. Draco was quiet, serious and focused during their evening catch up sessions. He was much more behind than Hermione could have guessed, and she was calling on material from as far back as October. Something was preoccupying her peer and she knew that Harry would be fascinated by his failing grades. 

In class, she heard Pansy and Blaise making fun of her increasingly frizzy hair and felt her face burn. Moments later, the jeering stopped and she could hear Draco's voice cut across the room. "She's not worth it. Leave it." 

He had never given up an opportunity to humiliate her, and she felt her head snap around before realizing that he was looking right back at her. He nodded curtly and she mirrored the action. Perhaps he was tired, or perhaps he was bored with her, but she was grateful to be out of his line of fire. 

He revealed very little about himself during their review sessions, but Hermione knew that there was something going on at his home and that he wasn't able to discuss his school absences. 

The week before Hermione was set to meet Fred, Draco cornered her in the library, eyes wide. "Professor Vector moved the Arithmancy test to Monday!" His tie was loose and his hair was completely disheveled. "I've had a change of schedule and I can't study on Sunday anymore and we have Ancient Runes on Friday. I don't have the right Arithmancy notes from November and none of Slytherin are in that class. Can we reschedule our Sunday session for Saturday so that I can pass the test?" 

Hermione opened her mouth to protest; that was her date with Fred, but she saw how distraught Draco was, and knew that Fred would likely be willing to meet after and spend Sunday together.

"Alright." She agreed. "Saturday it is." 

**Fred's POV**

Fred received Hermione's letter after work. She wanted to move their date until later on Saturday night because of a school conflict that suddenly came up. He smiled and agreed that she could come by after. 

He opened the trick box where he stored her letters, and pulled out the velvet box he was hiding. He opened it for the hundredth time and looked at the delicate sapphire mounted on a goblin forged band. _Not an engagement ring,_ he practiced, _a promise ring._

He closed the box and packed it away again. 

The week flew by at the shop. They were outgrowing the current location and were inquiring into a second space in Hogsmeade. The twins hoped to get another apartment above the shop for future use, as they knew that they would not always want to live together. 

Fred was spending most of his time in the backroom, putting together hundreds of Eloquent Essays in time for Valentines day. They had worked back and forth with Hermione to ensure that there would be no Ginny-Chamber-Of-Secrets type scenarios. They were a beautiful product, but Fred preferred to keep each of Hermione's individual letters, and he kept his own prototype in the same box, waiting to be used. 

On the Saturday that she was meant to come, Fred cleaned the apartment and offered to go out and pick up groceries. 

George grinned at his twin. "Right, Hermione's coming over this afternoon. Do you want me to be gone?"

Fred laughed. "She'll be here after dinner! She's had something come up." He sighed. "She's been working so hard. I feel bad for her honestly. She has to deal with that git, Ron, and she has to help Harry with his problems, and on top of that, they have NEWT preparation for next year and she's tutoring that slimy twit, Draco." 

George stopped smiling. "Malfoy?"

"Unless there's another Draco, I suppose that's the one!" Fred opened the drawers in the kitchen to look at their stock. 

"Wow, you're surprisingly cavalier about that." George chuckled.

"Well the fact that the second smartest student of their year is going to her for help is flattering, really." Fred waved the comment away nonchalantly. 

"I'd be furious if I was you." George clapped Fred on the shoulder. "Good on you." 

"What do you mean?" Fred narrowed his eyes. 

"After last year? I'd punch Malfoy in his stupid face." 

"What do you mean, George?" Fred asked again, the corners of his mouth dropping. 

"Oh." George's face went slack, then became tense with anger. "You don't know, do you." 

**Hermione's POV**

Draco sat across from Hermione at a large round table in the library. His face was red with frustration and numbers were littering his parchment. 

"It's getting late, Draco." Hermione checked the clock. "I have to be somewhere."

"It's not curfew yet, Granger." 

"Here's a thought" Hermione fumed "I have a life outside of curfew and studying." 

"Sure." Draco checked his answer to the textbook. "Oh I got this one right." 

"Ok, great." Hermione started packing up. "You keep practicing tonight and I'll check it over on Monday morning. We have a free period after Ancient Runes for last minute cramming." 

"Fine." Draco shoved his parchment in his book bag. "Hey Granger," she looked up. "Thanks."

He was sincere, and Hermione nodded silently before looking back down to her bag. She noticed that he had pushed his sleeves up in his frustration and that his forearms were pale and bruised. She also noticed the bottom of the telltale Dark Mark. He caught her staring but said nothing. She wasn't surprised and he knew it. 

"Let's go." She whispered and they took off. 

Knowing that he had been branded was not a shock to Hermione, and she tried not to watch him roll his sleeves back down as they walked. They were not on the same side, as she had known for a long time, but she knew that deep down he was just scared, not bad. They walked in silence until the stairs at the base of the Grand Hall, where they had to split off. 

"Draco - "

"Hermione - "

They both stopped and faced each other. 

"You first." He motioned to her.

"I've thought a lot about what you've been doing." She faltered. "What you don't want us to know. I just wanted to say that I don't want to know."

He didn't respond. 

"I don't want to be a part of this." Hermione whispered. 

"I know." Draco took her hands, surprising her. "I don't want you to be a part of this." 

"Ok." Hermione nodded. 

"They would kill you, and I could never live with myself." Draco was so soft in that moment, he wasn't crying or hunched over, but his eyes were gentle and warm for the first time since Hermione had known him. 

"Good." She cleared her throat. "Well. Goodnight." She removed her hands from his and he simply nodded and stepped back. 

He looked back once as Hermione stood in the foyer, her world spinning. She waved feebly. He turned his back and disappeared. 

Hermione started walking toward her secret hallway, wondering how Fred would decipher this conversation later that evening, but she didn't have to go far to find out. 

"A school conflict that suddenly came up?" The familiar voice caught her off-guard. 

Hermione felt her heart sink as she changed course and stepped inside the closest empty classroom.


	20. Love Is A Losing Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Played out by the band / Love is a losing hand  
> More than I could stand / Love is a losing hand

Chapter 20 - Love Is A Losing Game - Amy Winehouse

 

**Hermione's POV**

"Fred!" She took in his lanky frame slouched against a desk in the dusk. "I've just had the strangest conversation!" 

"Really." Fred's mouth was turned down and his arms were crossed. There was no warmth. 

"What's wrong?" Hermione walked towards him and reached out. "Let's go to yours." 

"Hermione, seriously?" Fred withdrew. "I came here to prove George wrong. That you weren't with _him_." 

"I - what?" 

"Is it true?" Fred pleaded. "Please tell me that you never kissed Draco and that you weren't with him now. Please!" 

"Fred." Hermione tried to calm him but he started toward the door. 

"You lied to me." He whispered, eyes wide.

"I never lied, I just didn't .. tell you." Hermione looked away from Fred and felt tears prickle behind her eyes. 

"I based everything on trust here, Hermione!" Fred sounded frantic. "I've told you everything about me. I've told you about every other girl that I've dated. I told you everything!" 

"He kissed me!" Hermione grew defensive. "He kissed me once and I broke it off. I told him to leave me alone!" 

"When was this?" Fred grew quiet again. 

"The same day that you told me that you loved me." Hermione felt a lone tear on her cheek. 

"You kissed him and let me tell you that I loved you in the same day?" Fred backed away further. "I must look like a fool to you." 

"I don't think you're a fool. I love you so much. You're the one for me, Fred." Hermione tried again to reach out, met once more with crossed arms. 

"You told me something came up at school. Why wouldn't you tell me the truth?" 

"I didn't think it would make a difference either way. I was helping him with schoolwork." Hermione was having trouble holding back her tears, and noticed that Fred was having a similar problem. 

"Why was he holding your hands?" He finally started crying and backed up against the wall for support. 

"I was trying to tell him not to involve me with his troubles, Fred. I was trying to cut my ties with him." Hermione knelt down and sat back on her feet, her arms clutching her sides. "Please don't do this." She didn't know how to reach out to him. 

Fred was in a sitting position by this point, hands cradling his face. "Hermione." He cried. "We could have been so happy." 

"We still can be!" Hermione sobbed. "We still can." 

"You promised me." 

"I never lied, Fred, please!"

Fred revealed his face, red from crying, and searched Hermione's eyes. They stared at each other for some time before he started to stand up. Hermione was on her feet in seconds and held out her arm, which he declined. 

"What now?" She finally whispered. "You seem to have found me guilty." 

"Don't turn this around on me." He held his hand up. 

"Please. Let's go to yours and lie next to each other and talk about all of this." 

Fred shook his head. "I wanted one thing. I just wanted one thing." 

"I know but this happened before." 

"Hermione, let's just take a breather." 

"I don't want to." 

"It's what's best." 

Before Hermione could reach out one last time, Fred was gone. Hermione collapsed to the floor again, tears streaming down her face and on to the floor. 

**Fred's POV**

Fred made a beeline for his trick box as soon as he returned home. He picked out the velvet box that he had been so proud of earlier that day and tossed it on the floor with his dirty laundry. He could hear George creeping around his own room quietly, and wondered how long he had kept the secret from him. 

Without getting ready, he turned off all the lights and fell asleep fully clothed. 

The next morning Fred felt as though he had been punched in the chest after a night of Firewhisky. He didn't show up to work and barely ate. George tried to check up on him in the early afternoon, but Fred wouldn't speak to him.

Owl after owl from Hogwarts showed up at his window with notes from Hermione. He never read them. 

This pattern continued for days. Hermione tried to visit him some time into the second week of silence, but he wouldn't see her. He had cut off contact with everyone he loved.

The owls became less frequent and George had stopped trying to lure him into work. Fred lay alone in his dark room for days and tried to rationalize Hermione's choice. He couldn't. 

Valentine's Day came and went. He received chocolates from Hermione, which he promptly tossed in the bin, and a care package from his mum, which he kept. The new product that Hermione had created had been a great success from the look of the sales sheets that George pushed under his bed daily. 

It wasn't until a month after confronting Hermione that Fred finally voluntarily spoke with George. 

"Tea?" He offered his twin when George surprised him one morning in the kitchen.

"The prodigal brother returns!" George managed a half-smile. "We miss you." 

"I'm pretty angry, I've got to be honest." 

George nodded. "It was shite of me to not tell you. I just thought that she was going to tell you. It's what she told me she would do." 

"I guess I understand." Fred sat up on the countertop with his tea. "I just don't understand why she lied to be about this. I wouldn't have been angry with her." 

"She was just a kid, Fred. Remember us in 5th year?" George chuckled. 

"Christ." Fred rolled his eyes. "I just thought that we had an understanding." 

"What next, then?" George sipped his own tea slowly. 

"I'll return to work, I suppose." Fred sighed. "I'm not going to go back to her right now, though. Maybe after she graduates Hogwarts and we're both in the same stages of our lives. Maybe then it will work." 

"That's a long time, mate." 

"I never get to see her as it is. It's only a year and I have to see if I ever feel less betrayed by this." Fred shrugged. "Christ I love her so much." 

George shook his head. "I will never understand you two." 

They finished their tea in silence, and for the first time in a month, the twins headed downstairs together to open the shop. 

**Hermione's POV**

"So you can't tutor me anymore." 

"Draco, this has cost me more than I can ever explain to you." 

It was March, and Hermione and Draco had just finished their final midterm in arithmancy. 

"We both know where we stand, and unless you are willing to apologize to Potter and grovel to Weasley, I can't continue to pull you through this class." 

Draco was standing on the stair below her. He ran his hands through his hair and nodded. 

"So long, Granger." 

"Thanks for the memories, Malfoy." 

They shared an awkward but sincere smile and split up. 

Hermione made her way to the library where she had been spending all her time since Fred's disappearing act. In one final attempt to reach him, she wrote him a note on the enchanted parchment she had given him at Christmas. 

_Missing you today, Fred._

_I don't think that will ever go away._

_I see how you feel and I don't blame you._

_But shite, did you ever leave a gaping hole in my life._

_I love you with everything._

_Ever yours,_

_Hermione_

She leaned back in her chair and looked out the window. Fred never wrote back.

**March**

**April**

**May**

**June**

**July**


	21. Gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something always brings me back to you / It never takes too long

Chapter 21 - Gravity - Sara Bareilles 

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione spent less than a month with her parents before hearing about a muggle family with ties to the Order in London who had gone missing. She packed up her belongings and wiped every trace of herself from her childhood home. After hugging her parents tightly one night, she stood behind them and removed all the memories they had of her. She snuck out of the house and boarded a bus. 

Neither Harry or Ron could be there to help her say goodbye for what could have been the last time. The only person she wanted to talk to about her decision was the one person who wouldn' speak to her. She hugged her bags close to her chest and felt the sharp poke of the frame holding the one picture she hadn't doctored. It was from the summer before Hogwarts. It was the last innocent time. 

Her bus stopped at the Leaky Cauldron, and she prepared herself to enter Diagon Alley. She hoped that the Weasleys hadreceived her owl telling them that she was planning on coming early, but she hadn't heard back. The hundreds of letters she sent to Fred had also gone unanswered. 

When she arrived at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley welcomed her in happily and had Ron and Ginny make up a cot in Ginny's room. "We're going to be all full!" She glowed. "Charlie, Percy and the twins are back for Fleur and Bill's wedding!" 

"Oh!" Hermione forced a smile. She was going to have to see Fred sooner than anticipated. 

She and Ron worked on their plans to collect Harry with Remus, and she tried to keep herself busy. 

She wasn't expecting to come down the stairs for breakfast on the third day, and see Fred sitting at the table unfazed. 

"Oh Hermione, darling." Molly started heaping bacon and toast on a plate. "Here's a spot beside Fred." 

Hermione opened her mouth to protest or vomit, she wasn't sure, but was cut off by Ron behind her.

"What's for breakfast, mum, I'm starved." 

"Course you are, Ronnikins." George called out. 

Hermione excused herself quickly and ran to the washroom without looking at Fred for his reaction. She sat on the ground under the hand towels and cried until her chest ached. She wasn't ready to move on from her parents, or from Fred. 

When she finally emerged, the first floor of the Burrow had transformed into a dream. There were hundreds of white peonies, and dozens of enchanted candles. 

"It's for Bill and Fleur's rehearsal dinner." Ron was sitting in Mr. Weasley's armchair, smirking. "Don't think they pulled out enough stops." 

Hermione tried to smile. "What time is that at?" 

"Well dinner is at 5:30 but everyone is coming over within the hour and we'll probably practice dancing after." Ron wiggled his eyebrows. "You want to bet they'll put us together?" 

Hermione shook her head and smiled tensely. "Oh Ronald. I'm so grateful to have you."

Ron nodded his head and invited her to play quidditch with the family before dinner. She declined and opted to return to Ginny's room to work on expanding the interior of her beaded bag, just in case. Ginny joined her shortly after with leaves in her hair. "Phlegm showed me my bridesmaid's dress and I fell into a bush laughing" she explained. 

Hermione hadn't brought a dress to the burrow and Ginny decided that it was not acceptable to show up to the rehearsal dinner without the proper attire. She found a beautiful green silk dress with thin straps that Hermione would not have worn, ever. Ginny barricaded her in the bathroom until she agreed to put it on. Hermione stood in front of Ginny's mirror and gasped. The green was so intense and her skin was so sallow. The dress had clearly been made for Ginny's red hair and rosy complexion. 

In any case, Hermione was forced outside in the dress with her hair barely tamed and freely flowing in the warm air. Mrs. Weasley was in her element, arranging all the siblings to walk down the aisle before Fleur. Ginny walked first, she would walk with Harry on the day of, then Ron and Gabrielle. Hermione almost choked when Mrs. Weasley grabbed her arm and placed her beside Fred before sternly whispering "walk." She walked beside Fred for a couple steps before he touched her hand, and they continued the rest of the way. His touch felt like a million little pins against her skin and she fought back the urge to cry. He wouldn't look at her. 

**Fred's POV**

He had known that he would run into Hermione at some point during the wedding season. However, he hadn't expected her to be there on his first morning back at the Burrow. She looked pale and shaky when she excused herself from breakfast, and Fred's heart sank. 

He shouldn't have been upset for her. He was the one who had been hurt. Regardless, he waited for her outside for the rest of the day, stopping only to slip into his dress robes for the rehearsal dinner. 

He knew that his mother was going to pair them up to walk down the aisle, she had mentioned at breakfast that their heights were perfect, as were Ron and Gabrielle's. He imagined that she would also pair them for dance lessons after dinner. 

As they walked down the empty aisle, he reached out gently and brushed her hand. He couldn't turn to look at her, but he needed to feel her again. He felt her stiffen. 

After the ceremony and the meal, Fred was waiting with Charlie beside their dinner table while everyone prepared for the dance lessons. Ginny was trying to avoid one of the french groomsmen and George was entangled in a gaggle of french bridesmaids. Fred searched the crowd for Hermione and he found her looking straight back at him, her hands clenched. He noted that everyone was otherwise occupied, and realized how desperately he wanted to talk to her. 

So, he did the only thing any self respecting person wouldn't do.

He walked to the edge of the crowd with his heart beating out of his chest, towards the dense woods at the perimeter of the Burrow. Hermione was there seconds after him. They stood in silence until Hermione finally broke. 

**Hermione's POV**

"I removed all evidence of my existence from my home and wiped my parents' memories of me." She sobbed. 

In the next beat, Fred's arms were wrapped around her. Hermione buried her face in his chest, it was all she needed. 

"I'm sorry, Hermione." He whispered. 

"I ruined everything." She breathed. 

He held her at arms length and winced. "Do you want to go talk?" 

"What about the dancing?" Hermione asked, sneaking a look at the revellers. 

"I don't think they'll notice. So how about it?"

"You've ignored me for four months. The only thing I want to do is talk to you for the rest of my life." She felt herself blurt out. 

He nodded. "I know somewhere private." 

**Fred's POV**

He led her to the shed. It was sparse, but he had cleaned it up so that he didn't have to share a room with his twin when they visited home. The ladder led to a curtained off loft that housed an army cot, a lamp, and his childhood books. 

He sat on the end of the cot and motioned for Hermione to sit beside him. They sat in weighty silence. 

"I'm mad, Hermione." He started. "I asked for one thing the whole time we were together." 

"I betrayed your trust, but I didn't betray our relationship." She admitted. 

"You kissed Malfoy." 

"He kissed me. He did that to me. I didn't want it. I told him not to. I fought him off at every opportunity." Her eyes were wide. 

"You never told me though." 

"I wanted to tell you that day, but you said you loved me and it became inconsequential because I loved .. and still love you too." Hermione reached out and Fred allowed her to take his hand. "George saw us and didn't believe me when I said it was all Malfoy's fault. I panicked and I just couldn't find the right time to reopen old wounds." 

Fred nodded. 

"I would do anything to go back and change my actions. I would do everything differently." Hermione squeezed his hand. 

"I've dreamt about you every night for the last 4 months." Fred felt a blush creeping up his neck. 

"I'm fine, I'm right here." She assured him.

"It wasn't about you getting into trouble." He ran his free hand through his hair. "It was a different kind of dream." 

"Are you still angry?" Hermione ventured to ask. 

Instead of answering, Fred surprised them both and kissed her gently. She looked just the same, and the thought of touching her was driving him crazy. He couldn't believe that at one point, he had tried to convince George that he was capable of going a year without being that close to her. 

"Will you ever forgive me?" She murmured agains his lips. 

Fred deepened the kiss and felt something desperate rising in his chest; a need to be with her that night. 

"We'll see." He ran his hands down her back and she melted back into the cot with a cautious smile. He followed without a word of protest. 

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione woke up to the sound of Ginny's voice, and George's begrudging mumbling. Then she heard the specific words.  


"Where could she be? No one knows."

"I don't know, but Fred might."

Ginny snorted. "Why would he know if I don't even know?"

"Because they were… talking last night, maybe she said something!"

"SO WHY ARE WE IN THE BROOM SHED?"

Hermione sat up with a jolt. She took in her surroundings, the high arched ceiling and the sun drenched floor. She looked down and found a purple comforter covering her legs. Beside her was a boy. Fred. Her brain went into panic mode as she shook him awake. He looked at her groggily and smiled a typical Fred smile. "Ah, good morning."

"Get up Fred, get up NOW." Her tone must have scared him because he shot out of the bed in nothing but his flannel pyjama bottoms. Hermione's heart stopped as she looked down. Unsurprisingly, she was wearing his shirt from the night before. "Good one, Hermione." She muttered, a smile playing on her lips. Then the night flooded back to her.

A tangle of green dress and purple dress robes filled the loft. She traced the lines from his jaw to his collarbone, and then to his ribs and hips. His freckled skin had been warm and sticky from the summer heat. In the light of the morning, she spied red marks on his back; her fingernail scratches. She stifled a laugh and remembered his carefully placed kisses, trailing down her stomach and up her thighs -

"Because, Ginny, you idiot, Fred made himself a little room here for when we visit, did you not know that?" George sounded impatient and hung over. Ginny sounded sharp and awake.

"Well, I've had a rather tough summer, wouldn't you say?!"

"Why, because of Potter!?"

Ginny's voice hitched in the middle of her next phrase. "Let's not talk about this."

Hermione and Fred looked at each other guiltily. Hermione blushed.

"FRED, YOU UP THERE?"

The ladder was being climbed to the loft. Ginny was on her way up.

"Uh, yea George, not the best time right now mate." Fred looked around, manic fear etched all over his face. Hermione was sure that her face mirrored his. The ladder continued to creak.

"Why. Where's Hermione? Do you have any idea?" George had to have known that she was up there, and she was prepared to kill him after.

"No, no idea. Haven't seen her in a while. Awfully antisocial don't you think?"

Hermione threw a pillow at him.

"Watch it!" Fred basically watched his words tumble out of his mouth before he realized what he had done.

"Who are you talking to, Freddie?" Ginny's voice was on the other side of the curtain.

"Don't come in Ginny, I'm not decent." Hermione contemplated jumping out the window, but her thought was barely completed before Ginny ripped open the curtain and her face appeared. It took a moment, but when the sight of Hermione registered, Ginny's eyes grew twice their normal size, and her face dropped in disappointment.

"Hermione. What the hell is going on here?"

"Ginny, look, it's nothing, I came up here to.."

"Oh. Yea. Okay, so you're telling me that you're in my brother's secret hideaway in his shirt to perhaps.. ask him something?" Ginny was completely taken aback. "Hermione, I can't even believe this is you."

"Ginny, listen, it's difficult to explain."

"Of course it is. Ron thinks you're in love with him, while you're really shagging his older brother on his oldest brother's wedding. Wow, feel good about that, Hermione?" Ginny's tone was becoming more angry with every word.

Hermione almost told Ginny to sod off, but Fred stepped in.

"You can't tell anyone about last night Ginny. Nothing happened, but it was only one night." Fred's eyes flicked over to Hermione who smiled inwardly. "Nothing happened? Fred, you have scratches across your entire back, and Hermione your hair is practically standing up it's so mussed." Ginny exhaled through her nose. "George, you knew didn't you." She yelled to the ground.

"Yep." George called up.

"Why am I always the last to know about these things." 

"You're not, Ginny. It's not like we decided to do this yesterday and go around and tell everyone" Hermione said, exasperatedly. "It was a fluke okay?"

Only, in her heart, Hermione knew that this was the last time they would have to reunite. What she meant by this was that they wouldn't ever break up again, not after the night they'd had, and not after the secrets they'd shared. They belonged wholly to each other.

Ginny just sat on the ground and contemplated what had occurred in front of her.

Finally her face clouded over with confusion and she gave up.

She left with one last disappointed look towards Hermione.

However, Hermione knew that Ginny wouldn't tell a soul. Ginny may have been angry and confused, but Hermione knew that Ginny wouldn't let out the secret of their supposed "one night" together in the loft.

Fred's POV

Hermione left the loft somewhat hastily after Ginny, so Fred began straightening up the room. He found a small bundle of green silk in the corner of his room and held it up. Hermione's gorgeous dress. Fred laid it on the comforter and finished cleaning the room, with the intention of giving it back to her sometime in the future.

Fred knew it couldn't last; the sneaking around together and the clandestine meetings, but he knew they would last. He knew that this time, they would make it work.


	22. Cannonball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not hard to fall /  
> When you float like a cannonball

Chapter 22 - Cannonball - Damien Rice

**Hermione's POV**

The next night was Harry's birthday, and Hermione was jittery with excitement and anxiety. She returned from the rescue mission with nothing worse than a few scrapes, and scanned the crowd when she entered the burrow. No Fred. 

When George returned, Hermione initially thought it was Fred who was keeled over the sofa, his ear nowhere to be seen. She realized that her biggest fear may not have been her own death, but the death of her loved ones. It had never been so vivid before. 

The day after was Fleur and Bill's wedding, and Hermione was busy collecting books, money and helpful bits of magic to cram into her artificially large bag. She wanted to be prepared for when Harry decided that it was time to leave. Harry wasn't aware that they were joining him on his quest for the Horcruxes, but Hermione and Ron agreed that they would never let him go on his own. 

Ginny delivered Hermione's bridesmaid dress in the early afternoon. It was bright red with one flowery sleeve. 

"That is very ... red" Hermione noted. 

"Yea," Ginny rolled her eyes. "A family of gingers and this girl picks red." 

"You look good in anything." Hermione said softly. Ginny nodded and lay the dress down. She seemed to have forgiven Hermione for her earlier transgression. 

"He's an annoying prick." Ginny sat beside Hermione on her cot. 

"He is." Hermione agreed. 

"How long has this been going on?" 

"About two years now." Hermione didn't want to lie to Ginny anymore. 

"Blimey." Ginny's eyes widened and she took Hermione's hand. "Do you love him?" 

"Gin, I really, really love him. It's painful. Speaking of, do you happen to know where he is?" 

"He had to run to the shop to pick something up. What about Ron?" 

"He's going to have to learn how to live without the expectation of us." Hermione squeezed Ginny's hand. "He'll be fine." 

"Do you want me to do your hair?" Ginny pulled a strand of Hermione's hair with her free hand.

"It would be amazing if you could." Hermione kissed Ginny on the cheek and hugged her friend before setting up a mirror for their preparation. 

**Fred's POV**

Fred rushed back to his apartment on the day of the wedding to pick up his good shoes. He had somehow forgotten them in the rush of the previous week. He dashed into his room and started picking laundry up off the floor. At some point in the summer, he had stopped doing laundry consistently and had only been wearing and cleaning the same jeans and t shirt.

He threw all the clothes up on the bed and looked underneath for his good shoes. He reached out to grab them, but came in contact with a soft object. Fearing it was some kind of joke from George, he brought his arm back immediately, knocking the object out from under the bed. 

It was a red velvet box. Fred vaguely remembered throwing the ring on the ground during the dark hours following his and Hermione's confrontation at Hogwarts, but he had forgotten about it. 

He picked it up and sat on his bed. He wasn't sure if he was ready to give her the ring yet, but he knew that if he didn't take it with him that day, he might regret it once she left with Harry and Ron. 

After grabbing his shoes, he pocketed the ring and left the flat. 

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione didn't see Fred again until he held out his arm to walk her down the aisle. She traced circles on his wrist as they walked, and she felt him shudder under her touch. She wondered, guiltily, if he still had marks on his back. 

After the ceremony, Hermione sat with Harry and Ron and ate her chicken dish slowly. She wanted to savour every perfect moment of the evening with her friends and loved ones, thinking specially about her parents who she prayed were safe. She was lost in thought when a hand was extended into her field of view and she jolted back to reality. 

She took Fred's hand and stood up to dance with him on the crowded floor. "I figured no one would question us about the dancing because we were aisle companions." He whispered. 

"Solid reasoning." 

He placed his hand in the middle of her back and left space between them. She rolled her eyes and went along with him.

They whirled around the dance floor, surprising Molly and Arthur, and accidentally tripping Percy and his date. Hermione laughed freely and let Fred lead. 

After three songs, Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder. "Can I cut in?" Ron offered her his other hand. 

"Didn't know you wanted to dance with me, mate!" Fred went to take Ron's hand. 

"Sod off." Ron flicked his brother's hand away. 

"Sure." Hermione took Ron's hand and turned around, catching a glimpse of Fred's exaggerated gagging motions. Ron held her closer than Fred and let his hand rest on her lower back. Hermione knew that Fred noticed. 

She closed the distance and rested her head on Ron's shoulder so that she could look over at Fred, who was backing away to sit with George at their table. 

**Fred's POV**

"That ginger bloke is moving in on your girlfriend, mate." George chuckled at his own joke and motioned to the seat beside him. 

"I could take him." Fred chuckled. 

Hermione tried to dislodge herself from Ron's arms after the song, but Ron wasn't so keen on letting her go. 

"I've got to use the loo." Hermione all but pushed Ron away and hurried to the Burrow. She smiled guiltily at Fred and George as she rushed by. Ron shrugged and rejoined Harry at their table. 

Fred took this moment to sneak back to the Burrow with Hermione. He found her in the living room, glass of water in hand and beaded bag slung across her shoulder.

"It's for later. I think Harry wants to leave tonight." Hermione spoke without facing Fred. 

"How did you know I was here?" 

"There's a mirror right there, Freddy." Hermione chuckled and turned around. 

"Hermione, I know that you have to leave, but I'm going to miss you." Fred reached out to take her unoccupied hand. 

"I'll be back in no time, and we'll defeat him, and we can go out on a proper date." Hermione squeezed his hand and smiled tensely. 

"Until you return... I wanted you to have something." Fred pulled out the velvet box. Hermione's eyes widened and she backed away. "It - it's not an engagement ring, Granger!" Fred sensed her panic and sputtered. "I wanted to put it on a chain for you but I didn't have time." 

Hermione put down her water to take the box, which she opened. Her eyes welled up and she raised the ring out of the box slowly. "It's too nice." She finally whispered. 

"You need to take it." Fred shrugged. "I don't make up the rules." 

"Fred, it's beautiful." Hermione crossed the remaining space between them and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love it." 

Fred's heart swelled with love. "I'm so glad you love it. I'll be with you through everything." 

Fred escorted Hermione back to the tent, where they stole glances and smiles that only they could understand.

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione grabbed the boys' hands and apparated. The first place she could think of was a muggle street where her mum used to take her for fish and chips after school on Fridays. 

When they landed, Hermione reached up to her neck to make sure that the long chain she had found was still there, and that the ring was still attached and hidden behind her dress. She hiked her bag up further on her shoulder and led her friends down the busy London street. The journey had a sense of finality to it, and Hermione wondered if this would be the last time she would get to see this street. 

July

August 

September 

October

November

The long trip was taxing and lonely. Hermione felt like the trio was becoming strained and temperamental with each other. Harry was always brooding in that dark, miserable way of his, and Ron was starting to follow suite.

The first sign of insanity that Hermione felt was when she and Ron were sitting together in the grass while they waited for Harry to charm their campsite. Ron put his arm around her and in a state of complete fatigue, Hermione leaned against his shoulder as her crutch. She started losing the face of Fred, and instead, Ron's was always with her.

December

She tried to ground herself daily by holding her ring and saying an unheard prayer for Fred.

Then the messages started to come through the radio that the trio had acquired. The underground radio station started broadcasting strange messages that Hermione started to recognize after quite some time.

The first one was simple and lovely.

"Gideon would like to tell Jean that he loves her."

Hermione smiled for the girl named Jean who's husband was probably in the war, and probably far away from her heart. 

January

"Gideon wants Jean to know that he thinks about her all the time."

Hermione felt her lip tremble at this message. She had been away from her family and Fred for so long that she was starting to lose the sounds of their voices. The way that the radio station was relaying this segments of love was deliberate and scheduled. She folded her sweater and held it tightly across her chest. It was a welcome break from the near strangling of Harry by the locket, but she still felt lonely. 

February

It hit her.

"Jean, will you please marry me after everything is over? It's Gideon."

Hermione gasped. The newly returned Ron looked at her from his corner of their tent. "What's gotten into you, a little sappy?"

"A little" Hermione whispered. She subconsciously touched the ring under her sweater. Inside it was engraved:

_Much love, Fred G. Weasley_

G stood for Gideon, everyone knew that. Hermione's middle name was Jean. It was Fred.

"Yes." She whispered that night into the dark sky, surprising herself. "Of course."

Fred's POV

Fred knew she'd get the messages eventually, even if he couldn't hear the response. He told her many things through his alias Gideon, he told her that he loved her, that he hadn't given up on her, and that he wanted her to marry him when she returned. In his head he had spun a future for them, in which they would tell everyone about their love and get married, have children, and be a happy normal family after the war.

Then Fred realized who he was becoming. He had always poked fun at Molly, but he recognized how similar he had become.

Of course he would be ready to fight alongside Hermione in the war, and of course he would try to defend her by all costs. But at the end of the war, he would kneel down on one knee and he would ask her to please please, be with him for the rest of her life. Forget about going out, they weren't going to waste any more time.

It was sudden, he realized, but he would make it work and he would apologize to Ron.

March. 

The last message he sent as Gideon to Jean was simple and to the point. He tried to make it as direct as possible, hoping that she would understand what he wanted to say, or that she would understand it at all.

"Till death do us part."

He smiled and packed a puking pastie into a bright orange wrapper.


	23. Both Sides Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's life's illusions I recall /  
> I really don't know life at all

Chapter 23 - Both Sides Now - Joni Mitchell 

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione guessed that it was Easter when they were captured and held in Malfoy Manor. The trio stood their ground and refused to answer questions, which was easier with Harry's swollen face. 

When Draco was asked about Harry's identity, she could see that he was torn between his duty to Voldemort and something else. She saw, not for the first time, a glimmer of empathy from Draco, and her heart broke for him. Then, she remembered her own situation and steeled herself for the worst.

"I don't know them" Draco was looking her in the eyes, pleading her not to say anything. "I can't tell if this is Harry or not." 

Hermione fought back tears of terror, and kept her mouth shut. 

Draco's insistence bought Ron and Harry a spot in the dungeon. Bellatrix circled Hermione slowly, she was in no rush to have Hermione join the boys. "I suppose I'll have to get the truth out of you the hard way then." Bellatrix drew her wand along Hermione's shoulders and Hermione felt herself being pulled down to the floor, facing the elaborate ceiling in the living room. The pattern would be seared in her mind for the rest of her life. 

Bellatrix couldn't make Hermione talk, and Hermione took verbal abuse, hexes and bites from Fenrir and his pack as silently as she could. Finally Bellatrix snapped. 

"I KNOW THAT YOU ARE HARRY'S FRIEND!" She screamed wildly. 

Hermione shook her head and saw Draco in the corner, his mother's hand on his shoulder. His face was screwed up and Hermione saw tracks from tears. He was hidden relatively well but if another Death Eater had seen him, he would have been tortured next. 

"You'll be punished for this, filth!" Bellatrix kneeled right on to Hermione's ribs and Hermione's lungs pushed all the air out her mouth in a half scream. 

"Now that I have your attention-" Bellatrix dropped her wand and pulled out a silver knife. She stretched Hermione's neck to the side and placed the blade against her throat. "Spilling muddy blood won't bother me." Bellatrix spat. 

Hermione was vaguely aware of Fenrir pacing back and forth behind her. 

Bellatrix pressed the knife down threateningly. "I'll cut your throat open if you don't tell me if that was Harry Potter, and what you have been doing for the last 9 months." She laughed. "Even if you do tell me, I might still choose to drain you." She was close now, whispering in Hermione's face. Hermione summoned her strength.

"I will never bow to your threats."

"HAVE IT YOUR WAY, THEN." Bellatrix removed the blade for a moment, then brought it back with force, tearing Hermione's flesh and causing the young witch to convulse in pain. 

In that instant, Harry and Ron appeared at the door. Hermione used the distraction to kick Bellatrix in the stomach and cry out to the boys. 

Draco's hands were clenched at his sides, and he looked away, washing his hands of his aunt's actions.

**Fred's POV**

George handed Fred a black sack, tied at the top with a shimmering silver rope. 

"What's this, mate?" Fred looked up from the sack. 

George closed the curtains to the main shop and sat at a work bench. "It's not a pleasant product." It was the most serious version of George that Fred had ever seen. "You know our exploding chess pieces?" 

"Of course! Percy hasn't been able to beat me in chess for years - his pieces are always the first to go." 

"We promised never to make more potent versions."

"I know we did." Fred became serious. 

"This is a sack of more potent versions." George motioned to the bag. "I have one too. Our whole family gets a bag."

Fred shook his head. "No. This is dangerous."

"We're going to war, Freddy. We need as much help as we can get." George shook his head. "I'm sorry for making these without you." 

"This is going to kill someone, George." Fred pushed his bag to George. 

"Then we'd better make sure it's a Death Eater." George pushed it back and stood up. He walked back through the curtain. 

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione stood outside the grounds of Hogwarts, ready to fight the Death Eaters. Her heart was pounding and she felt that her head was going to explode. As people rushed by her, she realized that the world was moving in fast forward without her consent.

The trio rushed through crowds and up staircases, hands linked. Hermione had just destroyed the cup, and they were going to find the diadem, which Harry swore he'd seen the year prior in the Room of Requirement. Old memories crashed into Hermione as they opened the door and peered inside. Harry ran in to search for the diadem, but Malfoy had gotten there first, his pale skin a stark difference from the darkness that filled the room. Hermione involuntarily cried out "Don't!", but Malfoy shot her a look of pure contempt. His eyes were locked on hers and she felt dizzy, the softness from his house was gone. 

After Crabbe set fire to the room, Hermione was surprised that Harry went back for Malfoy. She was moving as though she was in a daze, out of the fiery room and out of Ron's arms. As soon as she was out of the confined, smoky room, she ran as hard as she could in the direction of the Great Hall.

She stopped short when she saw George running down a corridor and peered after him, Fred was up ahead. "FRED!" she screamed after checking to see if Ron was following closely. Her lungs were full of the heavy smoke from Crabbe's fire and her eyes were dry, but tears fell anyways.

Fred turned around to see Hermione standing there; his face changing from surprised to determined. He took three long strides to get to Hermione and he wrapped her in his arms, stroking her sooty hair familiarly. He looked down at her softly and kissed her when he was sure no one was looking. She melted in his arms. 

"Please, Fred, don't leave me."

Fred was crying too, over a deep gash running from his cheekbone to his temple. His lips were chapped and split, and she knew hers were too. "I love you, Hermione."

"Please, don't leave me." Hermione pleaded with him.

"I need to go, Yaxley is down there and he's just killed Tonks. I'll deal with him and be back alright 'Mione?" Fred's confidence made Hermione nervous.

"Please, Fred, please don't go, I can't let you go right now. It's too dangerous." Hermione grasped him like a life preserver. 

Fred looked down. "I need to leave you now Hermione. I'll be back" He kissed her again and added "I love you, more than anything, until the day I die I'll love you."

"Yes. The answer's yes." Hermione blurted.

"What?"

"I will marry you, gladly, I love you."

"That's everything I ever needed to hear." Fred smiled and squeezed her hand before running down the hall. He glanced back once to wink and then he was gone. Hermione shook her head and fought her tears, in vain. Then Ron was beside her. "You just took off Mione."

"Sorry." Hermione turned and buried her head in Ron's shoulder. Ron held her awkwardly then looked down at her face, searching. He leaned down and Hermione knew what he was going to do.

"Ron I-" Hermione couldn't get the words out before his mouth was on hers. Hermione pushed him away and stared, incredulous. "Ron, please. Not now"

"But I had to, I had to tell you how I feel." Hermione didn't know what to do. The love of her life had just left her to go fight a death eater, and her best friend was kissing her.

"Ron, I can't do this. I'm sorry." She hugged him tightly and ran outside after Fred.


	24. Make You Feel My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I could hold you for a million years /  
> To make you feel my love

Chapter 24 - Make You Feel My Love - Adele

**Fred's POV**

Fred, George and Lee were duelling Yaxley on the perimeter of the castle. Fred was feeling fantastic, having just seen Hermione and having her agree to marry him as soon as the war was over. Sweat dripped down Fred's back and blood was tangy in his mouth, but he couldn't have cared less, because she was alive, she was fine, and she was his forever.

George threw an exploding chess piece to the ground, hitting a pack of werewolves under Fenrir's command. The blast left several on the ground, but Fred didn't have time to chastise his brother. This was war, and he was glad for the help. 

Lee had the Death Eaters in a corner and they were proving very inaccurate with their aim. George was closest, and Fred heard him roar at Yaxley about Tonks' death. They had all felt the loss, freshly emblazoned in their hearts. 

Fred looked over and saw Yaxley reaching at George, trying to fight without wands. George was laughing bitterly, he had evidently disarmed them. 

"If I'm going down, so are you!" Yaxley tossed something in the air, and both Fred and George recognized it as a chess piece: a rook, the castle. The piece soared above the castle and out of site.

"You idiot!" George screamed and readied his wand. "Bombarda-"

There was a crack from above but Fred and George were both throwing a stream of spells. Fred backed up to take Lee's spot while Lee cast his hexes with glee. George looked angry and inhibited by his ever annoying missing ear. 

Fred smiled and looked up, as though he knew what was coming.

Upon impact, Fred flew off the second floor and for a split second, floated through the air dreamily. 

**Hermione's POV**

A wall exploded across the courtyard.

Hermione was standing 20 yards away with her wand out, cursing the Death Eaters in her way. Then there was the crack, and the wall exploded spectacularly.

Hermione didn't even realize she was running until she tripped and felt the soft tissue of her forearm open, the warm blood gushing down her hands and into the stone. It would leave a stain. 

She saw the redhead. But she felt it first.

She rushed down the stairs and started blasting rubble out of the way. She saw red hair and grabbed his shirt. 

"Fred, Fred, please." She cried desperately. He opened his eyes a slit.

"Please- Stay-" Fred's belaboured breathing was halting his speech. "Please."

"No, no, no." Hermione panicked. "SOMEONE PLEASE!" She screamed. 

A mediwitch was inside the castle, she just needed to drag him there. She could see George and Lee coming down the stairs and reached out to them. "Please, please get help!" She called. They turned away and sprinted. 

She didn't know how long she sat there with Fred's head in her lap. She knew that he had several broken bones and that the trouble breathing wouldn't help, but she couldn't let herself think the worst yet. She talked to him cheerily and told him about their plans for the future. Her voice hitched but she tried to smile. 

When the mediwitch arrived, flanked by George and Lee, Fred's eyes were closed, his hands closed tightly around Hermione's, and a spot of blood was trickling out of the corner of his mouth. Hermione dislodged herself and stood with the boys, defending the scene. 

When she looked back, the mediwitch was shaking her head while arranging Fred's limbs. She looked up to Hermione and opened her mouth slightly, her eyes glassy. 

Hermione backed away frantically. She thought she was screaming but she couldn't be sure as the sound of rushing blood in her ears was too loud.

...

Harry won.

Hermione always knew he would.

The trio stood in the Great Hall and looked at all the fallen wizards and witches that had risked their lives for good. 

Hermione walked past the peaceful looking Tonks, and the finally rested Lupin. They were still intertwined in death as in life. 

Fred's red head set him apart from everyone else. She stopped at his body, his long legs were tucked neatly together, and his arms were by his side, but no manner of manipulation could take away the beautiful look of bliss that had been on his face when he died. It was the face of a man who didn't know he was dying, who thought his future might still happen. 

Her stomach heaved, but she had nothing to throw up. She fell to the floor, the world turning black around her.


	25. I'll Find A Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But now I find that when it comes to you /  
> I'm the winner of cards I can't play /  
> Wait for me, wait for me /  
> Darling, I need you desperately

Fred came around the corner into the Great Hall. Hermione was still covered in soot and grime and was nursing a split lip. 

She dropped the rag she had been using and scrambled to be close to him. She would explain to Ron and Harry later, but for now she needed to be in his arms. 

She couldn't remember him being successfully treated, but he was there now and he would tell her about his recovery later. 

As she ran towards him, he reached out, but she realized that they weren't getting any closer. If anything, they were being pulled apart. 

She looked up at him and reached out. They were just inches from touching, but there was no contact. He was starting to sweat and looked sick. He swayed. 

"Fred" Hermione couldn't make sound, she couldn't call out. 

He fell to the ground and Hermione reeled against the force that was keeping her rooted. She finally broke free and went to grab Fred's shoulders, but they turned to dust in her grasp, and Fred disintegrated in front of her. 

Then, he was gone.

Hermione woke with a start, cold with sweat and chill. Nothing was helping her nightmares. 

She got off her patient cot and reached into the filing cabinet for a new blouse. It was only 5:30 in the morning, but she changed numbly. The nightmares were as bad when she slept at work as they had been in her lonely flat. 

She covered the cot with sterile paper and lined up her patients for the day. She tried to keep busy so that she wouldn't fall back asleep. 

At about 8, there was a knock at her door.

"Good Morning, Ms. Granger"

"Good Morning Tad." Hermione greeted the office manager with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"I have those results you wanted for your patient, Jane Enders?" Tad waved a blue file around and placed it in Hermione's hands.

"Thanks." Hermione leafed through the results of her patient's tests quickly and nodded. "Were these entered into the database of Magical Maladies?"

"Oh, yes. They were entered by the night staff." Tad tapped his quill against his chin. "She exhibited signs of-"

"It's okay Tad, I got it." Hermione interrupted him in the hopes that he would leave.

It had been 2 years since Voldemort's defeat, since Fred had died. Hermione worked as a high level Magical Maladies examiner, specifically dealing with hex breaking. She had always been talented in healing people, and it was a challenge she could take on to keep her busy. 

Hermione loved the job and she was fond of her colleagues and friends, but she was still deeply lonely.

She lived alone in London, having told Ron that they couldn't have a life together. He had pursued Dragon training with Charlie in Romania for the time being, but Hermione knew he'd be back eventually. Harry was working as an Auror, and Ginny was playing Quidditch at the highest level. They were already married and expecting a child. 

Hermione's parents had been brought back from Australia and their memories had been easy to replace for the most part. There were a few foggy moments and countless photographs that they would never get back, but at least they were a family again.

"Ms. Granger! You're early." A pointed face peered into her office.

"Mr. Malfoy, since when are you here before noon?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

Draco nodded. "Fair play. Well I am up early and I have to tell you something!" Hermione went to grab her notebook from her desk. "Oh, no, put that away Hermione, er Ms. Granger. It's not work related."

"Oh?" Hermione leaned forward.

"I was out at Hog's Head for a call," Malfoy was an on-call healer who worked in Hermione's department. "but it was null, the guy was stupefied, not dead," she could hear his amusement, "so I popped into Hogwarts to say hi to Neville," Neville was the Herbology professor. "and Luna." Luna was the Care of Magical Creatures professor.

"Yea? How are they?" Hermione missed the part where Draco had become friends with everyone.

"Neville's great, Luna's … Luna." Malfoy chuckled. "But I tell you this because I think you should go down there for lunch and see everyone. They miss you."

"Why, what's this about?"

"I just think you need some time away from your desk nice Hogwarts walk." Malfoy came into the office. Hermione noticed the bags under his eyes and his crumpled dress shirt.

Malfoy was being genuine and Hermione appreciated that, but she wasn't convinced and Malfoy saw that. "Hermione, I know you haven't been there… since… the war."

"Yes, I know. I'm aware. Thank you." Her defences went up.

"I really think you need to go and get this out of your system."

Hermione sat in silence for a very long time, Malfoy stood in her office, his eyes locked on hers. She realized that maybe he was completely right, she needed to get out of the office, out of her flat and see the place that meant so much to her in her past.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy."

"Come on, it's Draco, Ms. Granger."

"Alright Draco, thank you."

…

Hermione's memories came back to her in waves as she entered Hogwarts. Memories would gather and burst into Hermione's mind, then disappear as quickly as they'd come.

Everything about that school felt the same and yet completely different.

The portraits were lively and chatted to Hermione as she passed. Ghosts passed through the walls as they had. Nearly Headless Nick and the Grey Lady were among them. Hermione's suppressed emotion flooded her brain and she sat on a stair to catch her breath.

The she felt someone beside her.

"You're going to flood the dungeons and drown all the Slytherins, you know."

The pearly white mirage was accurate, from the freckle above his left eye to the long elegant fingers she had touched so many times.

"You're…you're a.."

"Ghost, Hermione." Fred whispered. "Boo."

"But, why, you?"

"School killed me Hermione, it owes me." Fred's face split into a huge grin

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"How long have you been here?" Hermione gazed longingly at Fred's white, translucent form and sighed.

"Only a month. I've been wanting to visit, but Headmaster McGonagall told me that I should give you time to adjust… to life…" Fred reached out, the realized that he couldn't touch her. 

"I can't hold you back from love." Fred whispered.

"You held up your end of the bargain…"

"Love's not a bargain Hermione. I said I would love you until I die, and I'm dead." Fred's face was tight, his features strained. "I can't be what you need anymore."

"I'll always love you more than anyone else-"

"I want you to live your life. I want you to life your future."

"I wanted to marry you!" Hermione blurted out. "I would do anything to go back."

Fred raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "You can't, and you need to find peace there."

Hermione wrapped her arms around her knees and looked up at the ghost. "What happened when you died?"

Fred smiled and hovered beside her gently. "Come back on Saturday for the afternoon and we can talk about anything you want. I'm scheduled for a particularly thrilling practical joke with Peeves in about 10 minutes." 

Hermione wiped the tears off her checks and nodded. "Saturday it is." 

Fred went with her to the entrance of the castle and tilted his head to the side. He took in every detail and sighed.

"Your story isn't done yet, Hermione."


End file.
